Hadrian Salazar Peverell
by Basill
Summary: Most would think that the evilest dark lord since Salazar himself would be gloating at the fact that his enemy was at his feet, but when said enemy was just a boy how could he take pleasure in it? Warning: Slash and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update some of my other stories, and I was writing more on the carrier since that seems to be a favorite and I will update it this week after I work some of the things out of it that no longer fit with my writing style, hopefully I will get rid of writers block for that particular story, but while I was reading it I was inspired to write something a little different._

_I guess this is another side project since it won't leave me alone and the idea of it has merit. Please enjoy these side projects of mine while I try and find a way to finish my other stories._

_I own nothing._

_**Prolog: **__**Harry Potter dies tonight**_

Voldemort stood looking at the small petite boy ling at his feet with determination burning in his killing curse eyes. His hands and body bound with magic. Most would think that the evilest dark lord since Salazar himself would be gloating at the fact that his enemy was at his feet, but when said enemy was just a boy how could he take pleasure in it?

The war should never have concerned the child; he should never have been expected to do a man's job. This should never have happened. Harry Potter should have been at home with loving parents. He should have been playing games and getting into trouble. He should _**NOT **_have been here prepared to die for people who cared nothing for him.

"The call me evil." He snorted without humor. He was not the one who expected the boy to fight in a bloody war. He allowed his ruby red eyes to look over at his inner circle and landed on the petite form of Narcissa Malfoy.

"K…Kill me." Potter called out to him, dragging his eyes from the Lady Malfoy.

"Why would I do that Harry?" He asked as he folded his arms and looked at the child with no emotion in his eyes.

Harry looked at him with confusion at his question. "I'm your enemy Tom. I'll never stop fighting you." He stated and the dark lord let out a barking laugh at this statement.

"You're a boy Potter, a child is hardly my enemy." Voldemort stated with a sigh, because it was the truth. Harry Potter was barely sixteen years old.

"I won't join you! You killed my parents!" Potter snapped with his eyes blazing with fury making the Dark lord pause and count to ten while the teen struggled to rid himself of the binding.

"It is war Harry. People die in war and your parent knew the risk of getting involved with the blasted order of flaming chickens. I'm hardly sorry I killed them." Voldemort stated sternly.

"You however should never have been involved with any of this. You do not understand the risks of war. As such I am giving you a way out. A second chance if you will. Narcissa step forward." He ordered before the boy could protest.

He watched as the Lady Malfoy came to him, the blonde hair falling into the pretty face. Without even having to ask small feminine fingers unwound a small bundle of dark blue silk embedded with emeralds around the border.

With a look of complete calm he took the small bundle from her fingers and held it with gentle fingers. Once relieved of her burden she stepped back into her space beside her husband. Voldemort turned back to Harry who was struggling furiously in his binds and aimed his wand. He said nothing as a golden light erupted from his wand to surround the child. When the light faded Harry Potter was gone.

_** Chapter 1: **__**The Orphanage-Ms. Cole**_

Ms. Adeline Cole stepped from the Orphanage after a rather grueling day of misbehaving children and into the freezing cold. She grimaced as she looked at the white powder all of the yard, tomorrow would be another day indoors for the children. There was no way she was going to let them run amuck in the freezing cold and track snow throughout the orphanage. She sighed as she leaned against one of the polls, allowing the cold to seep into her ageing bones when she head the soft sounds of a babe's cry coming from just outside of the large black iron rod gates.

Curious and slightly bewildered she stood straight and strained her ears when she heard the soft sound for a second time. Her feet moved of their own accord until she stood just inside the black gates when her eyes landed on a small bundle of silk that moved as the crying got louder.

Realizing just what it was she quickly through the gates open and moved to the bundle, pulling back the silk fabric to see the small face of a babe with green eyes that sparkled with tears. She stood staring at the fragile creature when a soft wimpier spurred her into action. Quickly she grabbed the babe and made her way inside.

She quickly moved to the nursery where she unwound the midnight blue cloth with HR initialed on the left hand corner and snarled in anger. Whoever had left the babe had not even bothered to dress him before leaving him. He didn't even have a dipper on him. The small babe whimpered as his eyes fell closed and sleep claimed him. Quickly and quietly she put a nappy on him before dressing him.

She looked at the cribs in the small room and sighed, they had four cribs, and all four of them held a child. She shook her head as she moved over to the other new member and gently placed the boy next to a sleeping Tom Riddle.

With a gentle hand she pulled the covers up to cover both children before going back to the blanket and picked it up, an old parchment fell onto the floor, grabbing her attention at once. With fingers filled with anger she lifted it and opened the paper.

**Madam Cole**

**Tibran Orphanage,**

**London**

_**Madam Cole,**_

_**In your care now is one Hadrian Salazar Peverell who was born on July 31**__**st**__**. Both of his parents were murdered leaving him the sole survivor of an attack. He has no next of kin and I am unable to take him in myself. It is the wish of my patron to inform you that little Hadrian should know that his parents loved him very much and died protecting him. Let not their deaths be in vein.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Narcissa M.**_

Adeline felt her anger rising, if she ever found this Narcissa woman she would tear the fool apart for leaving the boy in the cold with no clothes on.

_**Chapter 2: **__**Tom and Harry the Early Years**_

"Look it's the freak!" A large boy with a crooked smile called as he spotted Harry sitting under his favorite tree reading a book. He felt his blood freeze in his veins as dread filled him. Billy Stubbs had taken particular pleasure in terrorizing Harry at every opportunity. He slowly moved his pale green eyes up to the boy and his band of miscreants who stalked towards him with vicious smiles on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked softly once they came to a stop in front of him.

"What are you doing freak?" Billy sneered at him hatefully as he ripped the book from Harry's much smaller hands.

"Give it back." Harry stated his voice barely above a whisper as he reached for the book. Billy through the large book to one of his cohorts who tossed it into the dirt before roughly grabbing Harry's smaller hand and jerking him so hard that he fell face first into the dirt.

The taller boy laughed maliciously before harshly kicking Harry in the stomach, forcing him to huddle in on himself in order to be protected from the bullies who took great pleasure in roughing him up.

He refused to cry as the blows landed on any open surface when a strong dark voice spoke, "Leave him alone Stubbs." The voice oozed with barely held in fury.

"We were only playing with the weakling Riddle." Stubbs sneered before calling his friends and walking away, leaving Harry in the dirt. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see Tom Riddle crouching before him with his book in his hands.

Tentatively he sat up and reached for it, hoping that Riddle would just hand it to him and leave. Unfortunately he was not so lucky. "Pathetic." Riddle snapped coldly with fury in his eyes. "I should just let them beat you the next time." He hissed and Harry barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Tom Riddle hated him more than any other person at the orphanage, but he had gotten it into his head that he was the only one allowed to hurt him. Not that Riddle ever physically beat him; the slightly older boy would never do anything that left a mark. Instead he tormented Harry in other ways, often calling him pathetic and weak. Taking his things and taunting Harry about it.

"Give it back to me Tom." Harry stated softly as he held out his hand for it.

"What are you going to give me for it Peverell? Tom demanded making Harry sigh. This was how it always went with Riddle he didn't know why this time would be any different.

"I don't have anything useful to give you Riddle." Harry stated wearily. The seven year old sighed when Riddle smirked at him.

"I want your blanket Peverell." Riddle stated and Harry looked at him, his body tensing. His blanket was thread barren and wholly, but it was the only thing that kept the chill from him at night. He briefly wondered if the book was worth it before sighing. The book was his birthday present from Ms. Cole and he would feel bad if he didn't read it all the way through. Hesitantly he nodded making Riddle smirk even more.

_Tom_

Tom Riddle looked over at his only friend and smirked as Harry handed him his blanket in exchange for his book. It was a good deal as far as Tom was concerned, Harry got his book back and Tom got his blanket, not that he needed it, but It was Harry's and therefore he desired it. He folded it neatly and placed it at the end of his bed where he kept most of the things Harry had given him over the years. His eyes turned from his little friend to the bed that belonged to the little brat Billy as his mind whirled with the possibilities if the things to do with the brat that dared terrorize his friend.

Nobody had a right to lay a finger on little Harry, and for daring to they would pay. He would make sure of it. He would protect Harry, his only friend. A grin climbed his lips as Harry laid down in his own bed, his book opened to allow him to read the words with a hunger that Tom knew all too well. A part of him regretted giving Harry back the book. After all Harry should only be focused on him and him alone. No one and nothing was worthy of his friends attention.

_**Tom and Harry are 7 right now and while Harry sees Tom as just another bully Tom really does see Harry as his friend. You may even compare it to a little boy pulling the hair of a girl he likes. **_

_**Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 3 **__**You're a wizard**_

Albus Dumbledore walked up the stone path and through the iron black fence towards the small orphanage that laid just inside. He gently knocked on the door to be met with a haggard looking woman with suspicious brown eyes.

"Hello, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." He greeted her with a friendly smile. "If it isn't any trouble may I speak to Mr. Thomas Riddle and Hadrian Peverell?" He asked with twinkling blue eyes as the older woman stepped aside to let him in.

"May I inquire what you want with my charges Mr. Dumbledore?" The old lady asked, her voice stern and her eyes narrowed.

"I work for a very prestigious private school madam and I have been asked by the Headmaster to offer the boys a place in it." He stated with a kind look that made the woman nod curtly.

"Then I feel I should warn you about them." The woman stated as she looked at the aged man. "Hadrian is a rather quiet lad, shy and doesn't make friends easily. In fact I doubt he has any that are not inside of his books. This causes problems amongst the other kids who see him as stand offish and while I try to protect him as much as I can kids will be kids." She stated with a fond look on her face.

"Like wise Tom is a very studious boy, very intelligent but there's something off about him Mr. Dumbledore. I've never been able to prove it mind you but the kids always seem a bit scared of him and I suspect he stills from them." She stated with a frown of disapproval.

"I'm sure it is a misunderstanding madam." Albus stated as they came to a stop outside of a door.

"This is Harry and Tom's room." The old woman stated as she knocked on the door before opening it to show a small dark haired boy sitting on a small bed with a well-worn book in his hands and another boy sitting on the bed not ten feet from the boy glaring angrily. Both boys looked up when Albus entered, the matron took her leave without a word and the door snapped closed.

"Tom, Harry;" Albus greeted with a smile but nether boy smiled back. The bigger of the two boys glared at him with suspicion.

"Whatever they told you is a lie." He stated as he folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't do anything."

"Nobody said you did my boy." Albus stated after a moment. He silently wondered which boy was Harry and which one was Tom.

"As much as I hate to admit it Tom didn't do anything this time. He's been in here with me." The smaller boy stated with a sigh before looking back down at his book, his shoulder length hair falling like a veil in his face.

"You're not in trouble, I am here to offer you a place in a very prestigious school." Albus stated as Harry looked back up from his book and Tom glared at him as if in disbelief.

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbldore. I teach a school for very gifted students." He stated with a grandfatherly smile making both boys look at him questioningly.

Tell me, have you ever done anything you can't explain?" Nether boy spoke and Albus's eyes twinkled merrily. I have come to inform you that your wizards my dear boys. "

"There's no such as magic." Harry stated after a moment, his eerie green eyes rolled before turning back to his book in a dismissive mannor.

"Oh but there is." Albus stated happily making Harry frown as he looked up from his book.

"You're not a very nice person playing with us like this." He stated with disapproval on his face. "I think it's best if you leave."

"Let me show you." Albus stated as he drew his wand and cast a spell, both boys eyes went wide and Tom seemed to vibrate with excitement as he spoke.

"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to...I can speak to snakes too. They find me, they whisper to me. " He stated and Albus turned to look at the child, a chill went down his spine at those words.

"I have come to offer you a place at Hogwarts; we can teach you to control your magic." Albus stated after a moment, unsure how to respond to such a declaration from the orphan. "You'll be with others of our kind." He stated and Harry frowned but said nothing.

"We'll go." Tom stated without even asking Harry who looked sighed as he gave a clipped nod of his head in agreement before turning back to his book.

"Then we had best be off to buy your school things." Albus stated merrily and Harry gave another suffering sigh as he stood up and placed his book on his bed. Albus led the two unusual boys out, not knowing that one day these two would define their very world.

_**Im off to bed or I would write more on this.**_

_**Good night and sleep well. See you all later!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_

_**P.s. please leave a nice little review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing but I wish I did. **_

_**Chapter 4**__** Diagon Alley**_

Diagon Alley was unlike anything ether boys had ever seen, it was literally bursting with magic making the very blood in Harry and Tom's blood sing. Harry would never admit it but learning there was a reason he could do unexplained things and therefor was not a freak made him feel relieved.

Yet he had an odd feeling that he had been here before. A frown creased his face as they moved towards the bank. A flash of words entered his head :

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_'Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_'For those who take, but do not earn,_

_'Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_'So if you seek beneath our floors_

_'A treasure that was never yours,_

_'Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_'Of finding more than treasure there._

The words were ominous and he was not even slightly surprised to see the very same words scrawled across a sign when they entered the bank. More times than not over the years Harry would know something before ever even being told about it. He would know people before they ever met.

He looked at the Goblin Ragnook and something flashed into his head and without prompting he knew what to do. He bowed low as his soft voice carried to the Goblin who went from sneering to intrigue.

"May your gold and fortune grow Ragnook Evening Blast and your enemies die painfully." He stated respectfully and the goblin gave him a shocked look. "How is your nephew Griphook and your sister Fireblast?" He inquired making Albus give him a shocked look as Tom looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"May your fortune double and your enemies know no mercy. My sister is doing well and Griphook is doing our family proud, he is the top of his class." The goblin boasted and Harry nodded as if expecting to hear that. "Tell me little wizard, have we met before? You know my name and that of my kin yet I do not recall ever meeting you."

"Forgive me Ragnook Evening Blast I am Hadrian Peverell and no I do not believe we have met before today, but one can never be sure of what they did before the time they can remember." Harry stated with a gentle smile on his lips. He paid no attention to the professor who looked at him with burning curiosity. "I do believe however that Tom and I are in need of the Hogwarts trust fund." Harry stated with a sheepish look making the old goblin laugh in pleasure.

"Of course, this way then." The goblin stated as he led the three away, Albus came to walk beside Harry with Tom on the other side.

"How did you know about them?" Albus asked, not caring to clarify what he was talking about and Harry gave him a patent look.

"I have always known things I shouldn't sir." Harry stated before falling silent, not caring to explain and leaving the professor with more questions than answers.

The trip was made in silence, nether Harry or Tom seemed inclined to speak as they sped their way in a small cart to a vault hidden in the depths of Gringotts. The professor was even less likely to speak as his mouth turned green with motion sickness. Oddly he was the only one affected by the speed of the cart and nether boy felt like being thrown up on.

"I thank you for your time Ragnook Fire Blast and hope our business shall be fortunate for both Gringotts and ourselves." Harry stated once they were back up top. He gave a small bow before turning away, leaving a grinning goblin to watch them leave.

There first stop after Gringotts was Ollivander's Wands. The old man who met them at the door smiled with an insane glint in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak Harry cut him off.

"Riddle requires a wand 13 ½ inches in length, made with the wood of Yew and a core of a phoenix feather willingly given." He stated with his head tilted as he looked at the older man. Olivander blinked several times before a look of curiosity contorted his face.

"I may have a wand like that." Olivander stated after a moment before walking to a box and pulling it from the shelf, before bringing it over to the trio and holding it out for Harry who turned to give Tom a look.

Without being prompted Tom took the wand and felt his body sing and a warm feeling washed over him. He grinned but Olivander looked perplexed. "I require a wand with…" Harry trailed off and frowned as if listening to words only he could hear and not sure they were making any since.

"There are two wands I could will, one is the twin to Tom's and the other is the one I will need. It is 11 inches the wood comes from the Elder tree, the core needs to be made of two unusual ingredients, Dementors bone willingly given dipped into the venom of a Basilisk and set on fire by a fire Phoenix and cured with the tears of the snow phoenix. You have one and only one wand like this and it sits in the backroom and was gifted to you by your mother who was given it by her grandmother who was given it by Lady Isis Northwind who found it buried in the Appalachian Mountains." Harry recited as if he had read the words somewhere once before.

"That is a very dangerous wand you seek young sir. It is both dark and light and to wield it one must be nether fully light nor dark." Olivander stated and Harry nodded.

"I can wield it." Harry stated softly as he ducked his head as the older man looked him over with a frown as if assessing his words. Finally he nodded and left to retrieve the wand coming back up he handed it delicately to Harry who reached for it with a steady hand.

The wand glowed and seemed to purr in excitement as Harry cradled it. "That will be twenty gallons altogether." Ollivander stated after a moment as he looked from Harry to the professor who took out a large chunk of gallons and handed them over.

The next stop was Flourish and Blott's Book store where the professor went to grab two copies of the books they would need leaving Harry and Tom to wonder the store. Harry sighed as he came to the back of the store and picked up a book only to find himself being roughly turned around and pushed against the book case by a furious Tom Riddle.

"You will tell me how you did that!" Riddle seethed at him with a look of pure rage in his face.

"Let me go Tom." Harry stated as he struggled but Tom did not release his hold on the slightly younger boy. "Answer me Peverell!" Riddle snapped at him.

"I… I don't know how I do it Riddle. I don't know how I know these things or where the knowledge comes from! Harry stated trying to push back the older boy who gave him a sneer before releasing him. Not a moment later the professor came up with two bags and handed one to each of the boys as he smiled down at them.

Harry kept himself silent after that, fearful of earning Riddle's wrath. The professor must have assumed something was wrong because during the rest of the trip he often gave Harry worried looks and Tom refused to leave Harry's side.

When the shopping trip finally ended the professor dropped Harry and Tom back off at the orphanage with a promise to retrieve them on September 1st for the start of the school year.

_**It's currently snowing outside so I'm trapped at home and had to call in to work so I decided to write a bit while I had the chance. P[lease remember to review.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_


	4. Filler

_**I own nothing but I wish I did. **_

_**Many people have asked the same question: What is the point of Tom sending Harry back to the past? Well I was waiting for the end to write this, but I guess it won't hurt to be a filler chapter and I'm sure I can come up with a better ending so here is the answer to your question.**_

_**Chapter: Filler**_

The death eaters stood in place as the lite filled the clearing and when it faded Harry Potter was gone. A solemn silence filled the air and no one dared to break it as the dark lord looked with contemplation at the space where the boy had lain.

"I am not sure what is more disturbing Tom, that you erased the memories of your enemy and de-aged him so that you could send him to grow up with you or that you had every intention of marrying your enemy where you sent him back." A soft voice fluttered over them as a dark haired beauty stepped from the shadows. The man was stunning to behold with pale white skin that seemed to be illuminated with the glow of the moon, ebony hair that laid down a slender back and stopped barely above a shapely ass, and eyes so green that they could put an emerald to shame with their intensity.

Those present knelt down as the vision walked to stand before their lord, knowing better than to raise their eyes to look at the dark and beautiful creature. "I find it rather odd to think of what he may have grown up to be if left alone." The man stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It does not do to dwell on what if's." Tom stated sharply, his tone a reprimand that made the male laugh gently.

"The world is built on what if's Tom. What if you win and what if you lose. Both are questions one must seek the answer to in order to find the path they should take. What if I take the left path and what if I take the right path do I get to the same destination?" He stated his voice whimsical as he spoke.

"This is not one of your 'what if' moments Hadrian, I will not second guess my decision when that decision has led you to me. Sixteen years I chased after your attention, an attention that should have by right been mine." The dark lord stated in a harsh tone, his annoyance evident.

"Sixteen years to grow up Tom, my father chased my mother for seven years before she agreed to date him, and technically you only chased me for two." Hadrian stated with amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"Two years too long." The dark lord hissed, his eyes flashing as Hadrian plucked Potters wand from the ground at his feet and twirled it around with a look of triumph on his face.

"Two wands I can wield one of which I have and the other which belongs to someone who is me but not. Both of which I now possess. Two years it took you to gain my attention. One year for each wand I hold." He stated easily making the dark lord scowl dangerously.

"I would curse you my little magic speaker if I thought it would teach you any manners." He hissed darkly making the petite male laugh. His laugh was sweet and soothing to the ears.

"Empty threats my husband." Hadrian stated with amusement. "You have other things to worry about than trying to curse me. Like minions whom I am sure tire of looking at the ground. What a ridiculous rule you have." He stated and Voldemort glared darkly.

"I will not have another looking upon what is mine." He hissed making Hadrian laugh.

"As you will have it my husband, I find your rules rather amusing if somewhat tiresome. Come Cissy, I tire of the Dark Lords presence and desire a cup of tea and intelligent conversation." He stated as he turned and the blond rose to her feet without prompting.

"As the little lord wishes." Cissy stated, hiding her amusement as she followed the dark lord's wife from the clearing. Leaving the dark lord scowling as the two operated away without so much as a farewell.

_I know it was short, but I haven't had the best few weeks. My longtime boyfriend decided it was a good idea to break up on Christmas Eve and then a family friend past away just this past week. As you can imagine I've been a mess. Anyway. It is now New Year's so Happy New Year's! Here's to a better year than the last one._


	5. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing but I wish I did. **_

_**Chapter 5: **__**Hogwarts**_

Harry was careful to avoid Tom and his accusing glares as the weeks ticked by at an annoyingly slow rate. Within a few days he had managed to read every last one of his books and was not at all surprised to know that Tom had done the same. Finally September the 1st came and with it came the Deputy Headmaster.

"All packed I see." The older wizard stated with a smile on his lips as his blue eyes danced behind his spectacles. Harry simply nodded, feeling no need to talk with the man. Not when he knew the man was not to be trusted.

He could see something lurking under the man's false smile, a look of a master manipulator and Harry swore he would not allow the man to dig his silk clad claws into him, because even covered in silk claws were still sharp and they could still cut deep.

He followed the man and Tom, his eyes watching both men ether who could be the greatest enemy or the greatest ally depending on the path he was to take. _'Three paths; three decisions; one choice to make child.' _The voice he had accustomed to hearing throughout the years whispered delicately into his mind.

He did not have to ask what paths those were. He knew them by heart. On one path he would follow Tom on another he could follow the manipulator and on the third he could carve his own path. The choice was which one should he take? Each path was laid before him but none had a clear end to them.

"This is a portakey, a magic device that will take us to King Cross." The man stated with a smile as they stepped out of view of the Orphanage and any eyes that may have been watching. "Grab ahold." He stated and Harry reached out to place one finger on the quill and felt a pull behind the navel. He felt as if he was being pulled inside out and the world was spinning before landing with a harsh thump on the ground.

"He looked up with a sharp glare at the chuckling man before him as he got to his feet; Tom had landed gracefully on his feet but leaned against the nearest wall, his face drawn and pale but looking at Harry with disapproval at his less than stellar landing.

"Ah yes, they do take a bit to get used to." Dumbledore stated lightly as he led them out of the dark alley and into the station. They followed him straight to platform nine and ten. "Your tickets." He stated handing them both golden tickets and opened his mouth to explain how to get through but Harry couldn't care less. Ignoring the man he tugged his trolley and walked straight through the false wall that separated the Wizarding world from the muggle one.

He ignored Tom's scowl and blazing eyes as they followed him and the startled look from the professor. He didn't care that he shouldn't have known how to get on to the platform, after all he shouldn't know a lot of the things he knew so why should he start caring now?

He was quick to find an empty compartment and take a seat, pulling out one of his books and opening it. He sincerely hoped none would interrupt his reading. Unfortunately not ten minutes later the door swung open two boys and a girl entered the compartment. "Look Lestrange it's a mudblood!" One of the boys called out with a wicked smirk as Harry looked up at the intruders.

He only looked for a moment before deeming them unimportant and returning to his book. "Did the stupid mudblood just dismiss us?" The female asked her voice high and annoyingly loud as she spoke.

"I think we ought to…" The other male, Lestrange, began when Harry looked up again. Why did people have to be so annoying?

"Go away? I completely agree." Tom stated from where he stood leaning against the door, dragging Harry's eyes to him.

The three intruders turned around with a sneer, but Tom just looked at them with a cold and calculating look on his face. "Peverell." Tom stated looking from the three to Harry who rolled his eyes. He wished he knew why Tom was so weird. They weren't friends in any since of the word. Harry barely tolerated his presence but for some reason or another Tom had gotten it into his head that the only person allowed to bully Harry was him. Apparently that rule was going to be issued here as well.

"What do you want Riddle?" He asked, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper in all honesty; it was rare that he spoke louder than that.

"Peverell;" one of the three goons stated but Harry couldn't care less which one said his name and he cared even less about the way their eyes narrowed as they looked at him.

"That is his name," Tom sneered at the older kids with a look of disdain on his face. He turned his eyes back to Harry who looked back at his book. The best way to deal with Riddle was to ignore him.

"I'm so glad we cleared up my name, now if you four don't mind I was in the middle of something." Harry stated without an ounce of interest in his voice. He could practically feel Riddles fury rising. "Ether sit down and shut up or go away. I prefer the latter but the choice is yours." He stated ignoring the goon squad who took a seat and Tom who narrowed his eyes before sitting beside him, dragging out his own book.

It wasn't until the train began moving again that one of the goon squad opened their mouth. "What house do you plan to be in Peverell?" The voice was cultured and polite, a contradiction to the earlier tone. He didn't look up, choosing to ignore them instead.

"Cygnus asked you a question!" The girl hissed but Harry didn't look up as he spoke.

"I asked that you shut up so I can read. It seems we can't always get what we want." He stated off handedly. Did the girl have to be so loud? He wondered to himself. Her voice could beat even Bobby into submission with its high pitch.

"You filthy little…" The girl seethed but was interrupted by the male, Cygnus.

"It's fine Druella," he stated with a chuckle as if amused. Did these people not understand the concept of being quiet? He studiously ignored everyone for the rest of the ride as they chatted, and refused to look at Tom who kept glancing at him with curiosity. He knew better than anyone that having Tom's curiosity could be a dangerous thing. He was ruthless when searching for answers.

When the train pulled up to the station he suppressed a grown and stood up, determined to ignore everyone. The first years were led to boats that were magically propelled across a lake, He clutched his book tightly, and refused to gap at the fact that their new school was a _castle_. What were they in some stupid fantasy novel? Who made a castle into a school? Wizards, he decided, had a flare for the dramatics.

He wished he could say he was surprised to see Dumbledore standing on the lake shore when they showed up, but he truly wasn't. he followed uninterested as they were led up and into the castle and paid no mind to the speech the man made before he disappeared into a set of double doors before coming back to announce they were ready for them.

He stood beside Tom who was looking around with interest as the students were sorted. After what seemed like ages Dumbledore read "Peverell Hadrian!" from the list and he sighed. _"Slytherin" _ The voice whispered into his head just moments before he sat on the three legged stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Interesting, I have not seen a more complex mind in a very long time Mr. Peverell. Rowena would have me dismantled if I set you in any other house, but Salazar would do much worse if I kept you from his own. It better be SLYTHERIN!" The old hat shouted as Harry stood from the stool and made his way to his new house.

He ignored the watching eyes and the rest of the sorting. He only hoped Tom Riddle would be sorted elsewhere but he wasn't stupid enough to believe he would be placed in any place that was not Slytherin. Sure enough his name was called and he was sorted into Harry's house.

I can't even get away from the bastard here. He thought to himself in annoyance as Tom smirked and took a seat beside him. "So Peverell, I thought you were all dead." One of the students stated making Harry look up and blink once and then again before tilting his head and then shrugging. He didn't know why his name meant anything to these people, but they didn't have to know that.

After dinner they were all lead down to the Dungeons and shown to their common room. Unsurprisingly Tom Riddle's chest was placed at the end of the bed next to Harry's. Fate hated him, he was positive.

_**Chapter 6: **__**Slytherin contemplations**_

Tom Riddle laid on his bed once everyone else was asleep as his mind went over what he knew about his friend. Hadrian Peverell had become an enigma, the other Slytherin students somehow knew his name, and they held it in some regard. He would have asked the smaller male, but one look at Hadrian's tilted head had said he didn't know why. He had honestly not expected little Harry to be placed in Slytherin, the slightly younger male was a book worm, he was easily bullied by the brats at the orphanage and he was sure these students would eat the boy alive so why was he in this house?

Why did the students take his name to mean something? Most importantly why was he named after the founder of their house? He didn't believe in coincidences and somehow the name Peverell and Salazar were tied into their school, the history of their people and he intended to find answers to his burning questions. Yet there was another problem he had not foreseen. One that was more pressing than his own curiosity.

These people would try and take Hadrian from him. Hadrian was _his_ friend not theirs. How did he keep his friend from the idiots who deemed themselves worthy to even look at the smaller boy? At the orphanage it had been simple, the idiots had picked on his friend and he had gotten his revenge on them. He had forced them to not even look in Hadrian's direction for fear of his wrath but here was different. Here there were other people who could do what he could. They would take the smaller boys attention from him. He scowled, no they wouldn't. He would not allow them to. He would destroy them first. His mind burned with his resolution. No one would ever take his friend from him, he would kill them first.

_**Im reminded somehow that Tom Riddle is insane, brilliant but insane so his inner musings show that. He is convinced that Harry can only be his friend even though Harry can't stand him. Anyways I'm off to bed since I have to be up soon.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Basill**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing but I wish I did. **_

_**Chapter 7: **__**Peverell family History**_

Tom spent months with his head in the books, searching for any mention of the Peverell blood line. He was determined to find an answer about why people seemed to know his friends name. It was nearing Halloween that the answer was found in 'Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy'.

'_One of the most ancient families known about in our world is that of the Peverell family. They were once considered the elite amongst the Nobel families; usually they were categorized as exceedingly smart, beautiful, dangerous, and deadly. Although never confirmed it is widely believed that the Peverell family were from a long line of assassins, trained in the art of stealth and killing. To be their enemy was to invite death with opened arms._

_The story of the three brothers, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, and Ignotus Peverell, three brothers who tricked death and thus was tricked by death in turn. The story claims that each were given an item by death that led to their downfall, an unbeatable wand for the eldest, a stone that could recall the dead to the second and a cloak was gifted to the third._

_However while that story was made up, it is believed that Antioch was killed by an assassin in the guild while he slept, too s=cocky to believe anyone would try to kill him. Dismayed and guilt ridden that he had been unable to stop the assassination the second brother Cadmus took his own life. None is quite sure what happened to Ignotus after the death of his brothers is unknown; sources say he lived to be an old man, hidden away in shadows always searching for the one who killed his eldest brother._

_It was rumored that while formidable in their own right none was more deadly than the quietest of the brothers. Ignotus was often called the most beautiful, silent, and deadly of the three and is his line that death favored among all mortals. It was said that magic spoke to him, whispering secrets in his ear.'_

Tom read the passage over again and again; careful not to miss a single word. He nearly scoffed at the thought of little Harry being _dangerous _and would have written the idea off completely if not for several key points. Harry was smart, there was never any doubt about that and over the years he had become rather reclusive, more than once he had caught him observing the other children as if picking them apart. He was rather 'pretty' for a boy, more feminine than not. Yet the one thing that truly stopped him from writing it off was Harry's recent behavior.

In Diagon Alley Harry had known things about people, places, and things. At the station he had been able to get onto the platform without being told how. It was because of this that Tom didn't write off Harry being from the old blood line.

He moved to close the book when another passage caught his eye, intriguing him. _Slytherin_

Curios about the founder of his house he studiously pursued the text.

_Another well-known Pure-blooded family was that of the Slytherin lineage. The most notable member of Slytherin house was Lord Salazar Slytherin, one of four founders of Hogwarts. He was well studied in the art of Dark magic and mind magic. Yet in the Slytherin blood line ran a rare and special gift that no other has been able to replicate, the ability to converse with Snakes, also known as __**Parseltongue. **__His symbol was that of a snake to represent the ties between himself and the noble creatures. He prided himself on his cunning and sharp wit._

_Not much is truly known about Lord Slytherin but rumor does say that he built a secret chamber within the school that only one of his line could ever reach. It is also rumored that after he abandoned Hogwarts he became the most feared Dark lord to have ever roamed the Earth and died in battle against his one-time best friend, Godrick Gryffindor._

Tom's eyes widened as the knowledge sunk in. A dark laugh escaped his lips as realization rammed through him. His housemates called him a mudblood and here sat proof that _he _was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. He alone possessed the ability to converse with snakes. Just like he alone was worthy enough to be friends with little Harry and here sat his proof.

The others were beneath them and he would show them their place. He would make them bow to him, fear him. They would worship the very ground he walked on and in return he would lift the dark families from this half-life they lived. He would be their leader, their king.

He smirked as he slipped the book closed and placed it in his bag, plans formed in his mind on how to make the others realize just who he was. A sharp laugh left his lips. Finally he knew his own path and he would make Harry realize it as well.

_**Chapter 8: **__**He knows**_

"_He knows" _The two words slid through Harry's mind as he sat in the dorm room reading. He paused in the perusal of his book. "_Tom Riddle has chosen his path child. Sooner or later you will have to choose yours as well for he will fail without you."_ Harry scowled, why should he care if his tormentor failed? Tom Riddle was a bully, they weren't friends, and he couldn't stand the boy. There was no way he would help him. Of that he did not doubt.

"Hadrian." A voice stated as Cygnus Black came into the dorm room, a smile on his lips as he moved. _"He seeks to lay a claim on your magic." _The voice stated and Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Black heir.

"We established my name on the train Black." He stated his voice soft and cold as a glacier in the Artic. Why could these idiots not leave him alone? Could they not see he didn't want to talk to them?

"I've told you to call me Cygnus Hadrian." The boy stated easily as Harry turned back to his book.

"What do you want Black? I'm trying to read." He stated dismissively.

"I just want to talk Hadrian, are we not friends?" The boy asked and Harry barely stopped himself from snorting. He didn't have any friends and truly he didn't want any. He had seen how easily people turned on their friends, how betrayal seemed second nature to them.

"Black," a dangerous voice spoke and Harry didn't even have to look up to know that Tom Riddle had walked in and he was furious.

"Mudblood," Cygnus sneered as he turned to look at Tom and Harry looked up from his book, his head tilted to watch the confrontation.

"You would do well not to call me by such a name Black," Tom hissed coldly, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are you going to do Riddle? Call home to mommy? Oh I almost forgot the mudblood doesn't have a mommy." Cygnus taunted harshly and Harry felt a wave of anger bowl through him. There was many things Cygnus could taunt Riddle for and Harry wouldn't care, but being parentless was not one of them.

"Watch your mouth Black." He stated his voice the barest whisper but filled with the promise of pain. Tom's eyes flicked to him, narrowing even further.

Tom smirked after a moment as a snake slithered down his arm. _We should teach this piece of filth a lesson shouldn't we Nagini?" _He hissed and watched in satisfaction as Cygnus eyes widened as the snake nodded its head.

"Y…you can talk to snakes!" He exclaimed startled and a bit fearful as he began to understand what that meant.

"Surely you did not think the hat would sort just anyone into Slytherin." Tom sneered at the boy who went paler by the second.

He watched in satisfaction as Cygnus ran from the room, being careful to keep as far away from Tom as he could. Once the boy was gone he turned his eyes to Harry with fury burning in his dark gaze.

"Friends Peverell? Have you truly sunken so low as to consort with that blithering idiot?" He hissed in fury but Harry refused to look away. He knew very well that anything he said would only infuriate the other boy further and he had no wish to fight Tom.

"I asked you a question!" He snarled after a moment when Harry remained silent. "Perhaps I should sick Nagini on him hum? It would teach you both a lesson." He stalked closer and finally Harry lowered his gaze. It had been years since Tom had been so furious and he knew better than most that Tom Riddle was dangerous.

"_Tell him you have no friend's child,"_ The voice whispered soothingly into his head. Obediently he did as the voice bid and watched as Tom paused, his nostrils flared, but the anger seemed to simmer.

"I am your only friend Hadrian and you had best remember that!" He hissed before turning and storming out.

By dinner time that night all of Slytherin house was whispering that Tom Riddle, mudblood of Slytherin could speak the ancient and noble language of the snakes. The heir of Slytherin had arrived.

_**What did you think? I personally enjoy writing Tom Riddle, he's such an intriguing character. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing but I wish I did. **_

_**Due to several excited demands for an update I wrote this bit. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 9: **__**Slytherin's heir**_

Harry was not sure if he should be annoyed or impressed. Overnight Tom Riddle had gone from being the most hated boy in Slytherin tower to being the most revered and feared student. It seemed like even the older students had taken notice of the eleven year old.

He watched in amusement as Tom moved around their dorm room, his eyes cool and his posture stiff. The boy may be annoying but he was highly amusing to watch and much to Harry's chagrin he found himself studying the slightly older boy.

He was confident, but that was nothing new. Tom was born with a cold confidence. He was striking, manipulative, and cunning. He watched Tom, knowing that his smirk was mocking; knowing that every time he praised some fool who tried to get into his good graces he was being insincere. Tom Riddle did not care for the other students, even those like Cygnus who had taken to following him around were beneath his notice, and they never noticed it.

The year passed without much fuss, Christmas came and went and New Year's was just another day. Easter fell and then exams with Harry and Tom tying for first place in their year. Before they knew it they were back on the train and heading towards the orphanage.

That summer was spent with Harry avoiding everyone. Tom and him still shared a room, the other boys refused to be anywhere near them and that was fine with Harry, well it would have been if not for Tom constantly watching him with narrowed eyes. Summer came to an end before long and second year dawned as Harry watched from the shadows, listing to rumor's and spending time by himself. It seemed Tom Riddle had gained himself a large following, but that was fine by Harry.

At least with his new friends around Tom had gone back to ignoring him. Instead he seemed to take more interest in those who claimed 'friendship' with the heir of their house. Little did they know that Tom Riddle had no friends, he tolerated them as a means to an end, nothing more or less. Harry found it rather amusing to watch.

Teachers and students flocked to Riddle, and the young boy enjoyed the attention, Harry only wished that Tom's new status and friends would have drawn his attention completely away from him, but Tom Riddle had always been obsessed with him.

Tom was vicious when he thought another was talking to Harry, keeping everyone away from him and that suited Harry just fine, or at least it would have if Riddle had also kept himself away, but that was not to be. The older boy kept tabs on him, demanding to know where he was, where he was going, and when he would be back. He had him followed, and more than a few times Harry had cursed one of Tom's followers for interrupting his reading with their staring and stalking.

"Keep your goons away from me Riddle." He stated when Tom walked into the dorm room one night as he sat in his bed reading his book.

"What are you up to Harry?" He hissed his eyes narrowed as he looked into Harry's green one. "You dissapear in the middle of the night without a word to anyone; you come back in hours later than you should. Who are you meeting with?" His anger was tangible and Harry nearly rolled his eyes.

"You don't own me Riddle." He seethed at the older boy. "It's none of your business where I go or who I talk to."

"You think whoever it is your meeting with is your friend Hadrian? Do you forget that _I _am the only friend you have; the only person to help you when the other children would pick on you? Do you think these children care about you?" He growled dangerously, his eyes mere slits as fury rolled off of him and Harry knew he had to be careful, Tom was a dangerous enemy, too well liked by students and staff alike.

"I'm not meeting with anyone." He stated after a moment, but those words seemed to fuel Tom's fury.

"Do not lie to me Hadrian! I will find out who it is and when I do I will make them pay! You are _my _friend and I won't allow some child to take you from me! I won't stand by and watch as you gush over them like some Hufflepuff. It's pathetic and trying to save them will not work!" He snarled and Harry winced as an insane fire raged within Tom's eyes.

"_Tell him you are studying in the restricted section. Tell him you are researching your family child. Be careful, the snake is ready to strike."_ The voice wove through Harry's head, and obediently he did as the voice stated, it had never led him wrong before.

"The you won't mind me accompanying you." Tom stated with a smirk on his lips and Harry had no choice but to nod, knowing that if he refused Tom would follow and any person he accidentally came upon would be in danger from the irate boy.

He had hoped that after a few times Tom would grow bored and leave him alone, but that was not to be. Any time Harry went for a stroll Tom ordered one of the girls to accompany him, any time he went to the library there was one of Tom's followers sitting at the table closest to his.

As the year passed Harry watched and he waited, and he plotted. Tom Riddle would rue the day he had become obsessed with the younger boy, he would make sure of it.

_**Chapter 10: **__**What are you up to?**_

Tom Riddle was no fool; he knew little Harry was up to something. He knew the younger boy would dissapear for hours, escaping those Tom had sent to follow him, but he had no proof of what Harry was doing. So he watched and he waited to see who it was his little friend had decided was worthy enough to look upon him. When the year came to an end he was no closer to finding the answer than he had been at the beginning of the year.

He was unsurprised to know that they had once again tied for the top of their class, and the summer passed with not a single letter from the uncouth miscreant who had tried to take his friend, but Tom wasn't fooled. Third year passed much the same as the one previous and before they knew it they were going into fourth, and still Tom had failed to discover Harry's secret friend.

He sat in front of the fireplace, his eyes narrowed as Harry sat in one of the chairs, and Cygnus Black waltzed into the room, a smile on his face as he moved. Tom smirked, who would have thought that the foolish Black heir would become one of his most loyal followers? That smirk slid from his face as Black's eyes strayed to Harry and that smile grew into a predatory smirk.

"We have a Hogsmead weekend coming up Hadrian, why don't you come with me?" Cygnus asked and Harry looked up his mouth open as Tom saw red. How dare the little urchin think to ask his Harry out?

"No," he growled and Harry's head jerked as his pretty green eyes landed on him and narrowed.

"You're not my keeper Riddle!" Harry hissed angrily as he turned to look at Cygnus, his mouth open to speak when Tom interrupted him again.

"You will not be attending with him Hadrian!" He snarled the words out as he glared at Cygnus and Harry turned a darkend glare onto him for a moment before a smirk tilted his lips, forcing Tom to narrow his eyes further.

"I would love to go with you Cygnus." He stated, his voice sweet and Tom felt his hatred for the Black heir rise ten-fold as he thought of the thousands of ways to kill him. Harry was _his_ and he would make everyone realize that fact.

_**Well I'm off to sleep, Night all! Please remember to leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing but I wish I did. **_

_**Chapter 11: **__**The date**_

Harry was annoyed and a little bit angry at Tom Riddle. Who in the hell did he think he was to try and tell Harry who he could go out with? Regardless of what Riddle believed they weren't friends. They were classmates, and roommates but that was as far as their relationship went.

He snarled softly as he dressed for his date with Black, the man wasn't bad looking, in fact he was rather catching with dark hair and gray eyes. Cygnus Black was incredibly handsome, and smart even if Harry could barely tolerate him, at least he wasn't Riddle. At nine o'clock Cygnus showed up with a large grin as he eyed Harry, a smirked playing on his lips.

"Ready to go dear?" He asked smoothly making Harry look up from his book and sigh as he placed it aside. Why did he agree to go again? He wondered as he caught sight of Tom coming to stand in the doorway, a menacing scowl on his face. Oh yes, that was why.

"Yes," he stated as he stood, accepting the arm Cygnus held out for him and ignoring the furious scowl that would make Hufflepuff's and first years cry in terror. He noticed, belatedly, that Cygnus Black was tense and refused to look at Tom. Perhaps he could gain a bit of entertainment from this date after all.

He allowed himself to be led from the castle and into a carriage by the Black heir and even reframed from laughing as Druella gave him a look that bordered on fearful and curious. "What is _he _doing here Cygnus?" She demanded after a moment, turning to face the other male with fear in her eyes.

"He's my date Drue." Cygnus stated lazily, "I already told you I was going with him."

"Tom will not be pleased with this Cygnus, mock my words he is going to be furious!" She hissed as Harry sat back and listened to the conversation.

"He'll get over it Drue, it's not like he owns Hadrian he will understand; besides I'm his best friend, dating Hadrian won't change that." He stated with a shrug and Harry blinked, surely Black wasn't that naive. Tom Riddle didn't have friends. That was a fact and it wasn't up for debate. He tolerated people only when they were useful. Second Tom wasn't _understanding _and Harry highly doubted Tom was worried about their _'friendship' _changing.

"Someone forgot to tell Tom he didn't own him." Abraxas Malfoy stated coldly after a moment, his eyes turned to study Harry. He stared into the icy gray eyes without showing any emotion on his face but inwardly he was grinning because Abraxas was right. Riddle did believe he owned him, and the only person to tell him he didn't had been Harry, it was time for Tom Riddle to learn that he wasn't a possession and he would do what he wanted to and date who he wanted to.

The rest of the ride was made in silence, no one sure of what to say to Abraxas's assessment, or in Harry's case unwilling to make a proclamation of any sort while sitting with his stalkers minions. "Be careful Cygnus." Druella whispered once the carriage stopped and they had stepped out. Cygnus gave her a boyish grin before claiming Harry's hand and leaving his friends.

Their first stop was Dervish and Bangs, where Harry took his time looking at the neat magical pieces that the shop had repaired. After that they headed to Zonko's but they held nothing of interest for Harry who instead decided to study the animated Black heir who bought several of the jokes, none of which Harry found even relatively intriguing.

Their next stop was Huneydukes where Cygnus bought several boxes of their most expensive chocolate and gifted it to Harry with a smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that Harry found to be amusing. He accepted it was a small whisper of thanks. Never before had anyone bought him chocolate and a part of him wanted to taste the rare treat.

"Only the best for you dear; you're dating a Black now." Cygnus stated with a grin to his thanks as he grabbed Harrys hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. Surely people didn't actually fall for such stupid lines, did they? He wondered silently to himself.

Their next stop was Madam Puddifoot's where Cygnus took it upon himself to order a chocolate scone and a cup of hot green tea for the both of them, unaware that Harry would have much preferred the Cherry blossom tea over the green tea. Still he drank his tea in silence as Cygnus chatted about Quidditch, and the upcoming match against Gryffindor.

Their next stop was •Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where Cygnus bought two top of the line quills made with the feather of a Shadow Phoenix. Then they traveled to the Three Broomsticks, where Cygnus once again took it upon himself to order for Harry who found it was rather annoying since he ordered soup, and Harry detested soup. Still he ate it with a gentle and polite thanks.

In all the day had not been too horrible, it wasn't something he relished doing again, but if it got him away from Riddle he knew he would agree in a heartbeat. He should have known better than to count his luck because the moment they stepped from the three broomsticks it was to find Tom standing with his arm wrapped around some Ravenclaw girls waste, his eyes on Harry with a look of fury in them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He drawled and stupidly Cygnus nodded his head, not seeing the dangerous glint in Tom's eyes.

"Come on Tom, I want to go to Madam Puddifoot's!" The Ravenclaw stated her voice a whine that grated on Harry's ears but the man didn't spear a glance to his date.

"Hadrian, I trust you are behaving yourself?" He asked instead and Harry could hear the snarl in his voice, even if the other two couldn't. He saw Tom's free hand flexing as if wanting to draw his wand and curse something and couldn't help but to goad the other male.

"Immensely, but I'm afraid I need to go back to the castle." He stated before turning to Cygnus and kissing him on the cheek. "We should do this again Cygnus, I had a good time." He stated before turning and walking away.

_**Chapter 12:**__** There's two**_

He kissed him. Tom seethed as his eyes widened in red fury. His little Harry had dared to kiss the stupid mutt. Did he not realize that Black had simply asked him, out because he was the last of his line? Because he knew being with Harry would move him up in the hierarchy of there society?

Ignoring the girl he had asked to attend Hogsmead with him he stormed off towards the castle. His anger was tangible and magic whipped and snapped around him. He snarled and growled the whole way back to the castle and down to their dorms to find Harry sitting in a corner, his book propped open.

"What are you playing at Peverell?" He hissed, his words coming out in the noble language of the snakes, aware that Hadrian could not understand him he went to repeat himself in English when to his surprise Harry spoke.

"I'm not playing at anything Riddle; don't you have a date to annoy?" He asked, not looking up and therefor he didn't see Tom's eyes widen.

When Tom didn't say anything he looked away from his book and blinked as Tom looked at him with an odd look in his eyes. _"You should have paid attention child, he spoke in Persaltounge, not English."_ The voice spoke with a hint of exasperation and Harry paled, he had not meant to reveal his own ability to Tom.

"You can speak." Tom declared after a moment, his eyes burning even fiercer than before.

"I…" Harry began, unsure of how to fix what he had inattentively done. How could he have been so stupid as to reveal his best kept secret to Tom Riddle?

"Do not lie Hadrian!" Tom growled the words out as he stalked forward and yanked the book from Harry's loose grip, flinging it without a care to land with a hard thump on the ground behind him.

It's none of your business Riddle!" Harry stated as he stood up and made to move around the slightly older boy only for Tom to grab his arm in a painful grip and tug him ruthlessly towards himself.

"Let me go Riddle!" Harry growled as he pulled on his arm, but Tom's hold did not loosen.

"You hid it from me! You went out with that…that …child and you hid the fact that you can speak!" Tom hissed his anger once more evident after the shock had worn off from the revelation that Harry was a Parselmouth.

"I can go out with whoever I want to Riddle, you don't own me! I don't belong to you and I don't have to tell you everything I can do. I'm allowed to have my secrets!" He narrowed his eyes, angrily.

He was unprepared for what happened next because the next moment Riddle's mouth was on his. The kiss was brutal and punishing. He used Harry's gasp of surprise to his advantage and shoved his tongue into the younger boy's delicate mouth and Tom didn't release him until the older boy felt light headed from the lack of oxygen. His eyes burned as he pulled back before he turned and stormed from the dorm room, leaving Harry to stand and try to process what the hell had just happened.

The moment Tom was out of the room a smirk formed on his lips as a scheme formed in his mind. The ability to speak the noble language of the snakes had cemented his claim on the younger boy. He would take Hadrian from Cygnus, and he would make Harry understand that he belonged to him, and only to him. He would make Harry crave him, and he would keep the smaller male for himself, because once Harry was his he would not allow any other to lay their unworthy eyes on him.

He would make sure that the world understood that trying to earn Harry's affection was to invite death, and he would happily give them their wish. None would survive, and Cygnus Black would learn that asking out his little Harry was a mistake he should never repeat. For now, he decided, Cygnus would live, but he would not survive unscratched should Hadrian ever plant those sweet lips upon the other man again.

He grined as he set off to find an answer to this new mystery, how could Hadrian speak Persaltounge if he was the last descendent? From what he had gathered the Slytherin family and Peverell family had never intermarried, not that it mattered if they had. Tom would not let the beauty go on such a flimsy technicality as them being related. After all there were many who married their cousins, and surely Harry and him were not that closely related.

He stalked to the library, well pleased with the revelation he had come to, and not even the sight of Cygnus Black would ruin the pleasure he had found. Later that night he dreamed of vivid pale green eyes looking up with pleasure from under him, a slender body pressed firmly into the mattress, and moans falling from perfectly formed lips as they begged for more.

He dreamed of a tight heat wrapped around him, driving him into a tight body and he awoke with a snarl, unhappy to find that it had only been a dream and Harry slumbered in his own bed, away from Tom. "One day soon," he promised himself. One day soon he would make that dream a reality, he would lay claim to that sweet body, and nothing and no one would stop him from taking what was rightfully his.

_**What did you think? I enjoyed writing this chapter, Tom is fastly becoming my favorite character. Lol. Please remember to review!**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Basill**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 13: **__**Cunning Snake**_

Harry sat in his bed, his eyes wondering the room in a silent demand, but what that demand might be not even he knew. A sliver of light spread through his curtains hangings and his back was straight, his muscles bunched up with tension. Slowly he moved his hand to the hangings, dragging them apart a little and glaring daggers at the perfectly made up bed beside his own. The green covers were immaculately placed on the large bed, untouched.

A cold fury washed through his small form as he looked over at the clock, twenty after three in the morning and Tom Riddle had not been to bed. Three days running with not a single word from the slightly older boy, three days in which Tom Riddle had chosen to pretend that Harry was not there. Three days since he had done more than glance at him.

In as long as Harry could remember Tom Riddle had never ignored his existence, when they had been children Tom had taken to bullying him, and protecting him from any other, and as they had grown and changed so had Riddles attitude, but _never_ had he right out ignored him, and never had he left Harry to sleep in a room with others by himself, at least not until three days ago.

Silently he tried to recall what could have triggered the new change in Riddles behavior, but there was nothing he could recall that would warrant such an action. Well nothing beyond the stolen kiss, but it had been Riddle who had stolen the kiss, not him. He was not at fault, nor could it have been his words. He had been telling Riddle he didn't belong to him for years.

So what had changed? What had caused Riddle to become indifferent and why did such a thing bother him in the first place? Should he not be ecstatic that Riddle may have finally taken the hint and went to pursue someone who wanted him? Should he not in fact be thrilled that he was being left alone, when that was all he had ever wanted?

Irritated with himself for his restlessness and his anger at Riddle he moved from his bed and gently picked up his book, if he was to be awake for yet another night it would be pointless to not make the best of his time. Gently he placed his blanket on his bed and smoothed the wrinkles before silently gliding from the dorm and down to the commons to sit in his favored seat by the fire, allowing the steady light and soft heat to envelope him as he opened his book and devoured the words. Within the hour he had drifted off to sleep, never taking notice of the door opening or Tom Riddle stepping in.

Tom could not help but to stare at the small figure that slept so peacefully by the fire. He knew that his little one was confused and hurt, but there was nothing for it. Harry had to be made to understand that he was Tom's, and to come to terms with the very real fact that he _wanted_ to be Tom's. He moved silently to stand before the small huddled figure and rolled his eyes before summoning a thick emerald green blanket and a soft fluffy pillow and gently rearranged the smaller male to a more comfortable position before taking the book and smirking at the title. "A_ Purebloods guide to wooing and courting for a proper bride."_

Pleasure washed through him at the realization that Harry had _found _the book. Of course Harry had no idea that Tom had _planted_ it in easy view of the smaller male, or even that Tom had placed a _small compulsion_ spell on it to get Harry to read it, and read it he had. Silently he marked the page and set the book aside before carting a hand through the soft black hair. A soft sigh escaped the pink lips as the pretty head nuzzled his hand sleepily, very reminiscent of a sleeping cat.

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away, Harry was not like any other person alive, if he awoke it would foil Tom's plans. He would be angry, and petulant and suspicious. He would ask questions and Tom would be unable to answer him. Most people would not mind Tom's attention, it amused him to no end when the mindless masses fought to gain even a single glance from him. They would gladly give themselves to him without a second thought.

The fools were his play things, and he did enjoy playing with them, but Harry was not one of them, something he was reminded of time and time again. Harry was a cunning little snake with an acute mind that was fascinating and a penchant for ignoring the very plain and simple fact, he belonged to Tom. Seducing him was not nearly as easy as giving him a command and watching him obey, if it was Tom would have already had him in his bed. No, seducing him would have to be a silent seduction.

He could not afford for Harry to find out what he was planning, or what he was doing, but one thing was absolutely certain. Harry would be the proper bride, more importantly though, the smaller male would be _his_ proper bride and unlike the fools whom he used for his own pleasure and never again even spared a single glance for, Harry would be his and only his and there would be no escape from him.

A dark look entered his eyes as they blazed with a possessive fire and a dark smile curved his lips. Cygnus Black had made a mistake when he had chosen to take Harry out, he had forgotten that Harry belonged to him, and that he would play dirty to get what he wanted. The book would be the end to the relationship.

With a knowing smirk he made his way up to his dorm for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. The next day he sat in his customary seat in the great hall and watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry came upon the page that Tom had patiently been waiting for. He noticed the narrowing of the deadly green eyes and the pursing of the sweet pink lips as Cygnus sat beside him.

He barely contained a dark laugh when Abraxas spoke, he couldn't have planned it better if he had wanted to. "So Black, you're officially courting Peverell?" He asked, the words innocent enough and tom watched gleefully as Harry went rigid in his seat, his eyes moved up to look at the Black heir. His next words would end whatever claim he thought to lay on the smaller male, of that Tom had little doubt.

"Of course I am Malfoy, why? Are you jealous?" He asked playfully.

"I don't believe I agreed to allow you to court me Black." Harry stated, his eyes back on his book, reading the words Tom knew were there, "Nor do I believe you asked to be allowed to court me." Harry stated sounding off handed.

Tom smirked as Black blinked away his shock and frowned. "I asked you out Hadrian, and you agreed, it would only be fair to assume you were allowing me to court you, is it not?" He asked as he replaced his frown with a wide smile that showed too many teeth, all of which Tom wished to knock out in the most painful of ways.

"Is it?" Harry asked as he glanced up, his eyes blank and his face showing none of what he may be feeling but a spark of amusement lit his eyes.

"Of course it is Hadrian my love." Cygnus stated with an off handed shrug of his shoulders as if that settled the matter he turned to speak with the Malfoy heir when Harry spoke up.

"So you make assumptions based on the fact that I allowed you to accompany me to Hogsmead? Surely you do realize that in order to properly court someone you must state you intentions of such, and all dates must be supervised by a third party to make sure nothing improper happens. I mean you are the heir to a noble house, and therefor would _never_ forgo a proper courting for convenience sake so therefor I must conclude that the so called 'date' was simply a _friendly _outing, nothing more nor less. Or am I mistaken in my assumption and you did forgo protocol and act improperly like a common muggle-born?" He asked innocently a false smile on his face and Tom nearly howled in triumph.

Watching Harry play with the man almost made up for the impromptu kiss he had given the fool. "I apologies Hadrian my love, I had not known you were aware of the proper way of pureblood courting and had no wish to make you uncomfortable on our date, and thus decided that for you I would forgo the chaperone. If you would like I will have someone chaperone the next date." Cygnus stated after a moment, his words were smooth and elegant.

"That will not be necessary Cygnus." Harry stated as he stood, and turned to walk away from the table he took two steps before turning slightly to look at the self-satisfied smirk on the Black heir's lips. "A chaperone would only be necessary for the process of courting and since I have not agreed to allow you to court me and have no desire to allow you to finding a chaperone is not necessary." He stated before walking away.

"How did he know about any of that?" Cygnus asked with a frown on his handsome face as Tom sat regally in his chair.

"You forget a very important fact Black." He stated smoothly, drawing the gray eyes onto himself. "Hadrian Peverell belongs to me, did you truly believe that I would allow my planed betrothed to stay ignorant on the proper protocols of courting?" He asked with a hint of deadly amusement as he smirked before stating very quietly, "The next time any of you decide to take him from me I will kill you."

_**Sorry for the long wait everyone, my computer went to hell, so I had to wait to buy a new one and then I had to wait even longer to buy the Microsoft products. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter but now Im off to write on another story! Don't ask which one because I haven't decided yet, but I mourn the loss of so much work. I had a hundred incomplete stories on my other laptop including another chapter for almost all of my stories.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 14 **__**A courting**_

Harry couldn't stop the snarl from leaving his lips as he looked up at the reason of all of his recent frustrations. Tom Riddles eyes looked right through him as if he weren't there, as if he had not been stalking Harry since first year. "What are you playing at Riddle?" He demanded, drawing those cold eyes to himself as the slightly older boy raised a single eyebrow at him, an amused smirk played on the corners of his lips.

"What do you mean Peverell?" Tom drawled the words out and Harry had a distinctive urge to punch him in the jaw.

"You know precisely of what I am speaking about Riddle!" He snarled in agitation. _"Calm yourself child, you are falling into his game."_ The ever present voice flowed through his head as Harry narrowed his eyes. _"This is what he wants, your attention on him and him alone. Calm your anger and see the truth." _Harry gritted his teeth as Riddle simply looked at him with a hidden smile.

"I hate you." He snarled before storming out of the dorm and down to the lake, allowing the sounds of the elements to wash through him. Anger and confusion was not getting him anywhere and he still didn't understand why he even cared that Riddle had stopped annoying him. What in the hell was wrong with him? He finally gets what he has wanted for years and now he is mad about it?

"I'm getting a headache." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his temple. _"Stop fretting child. You have more things to do than to play games with the snake lord. Now is not the time to fall into one of his traps. You must train yourself for the coming war, your magic and your will are both strong but that will do you little good if you do not train yourself. Take pleasure and pride in the knowledge that I have granted you and you alone the ability of your ancestors. You must forge your daggers before the moon falls on your sixteenth year of life." _ The voice whispered soothingly and Harry could feel the anger being drained from him.

"My daggers." He breathed the words out as if they were the very essence of his life. He nodded sagely as he made his way towards the forest. He needed freshly picked supplies to make the poison he wished to infuse his weapon of choice with.

That night he returned to his dorm with a calm he had not felt sine Riddle had first began to ignore him. He took note of the empty bed but did not allow that to faze him. He would not be drawn into Tom Riddles games. Not here, and not now. The voice had been correct, he had other things to worry about, and Tom Riddle was not one of them.

With an air of indifference he climbed into his own bed and drew his curtains to shield his bed from view and opened the newest book he had started to read, it had only been after the book on courting that he had come to realize just how ignorant he truly was to the traditions of his people. Something he would not allow to happen again.

He listened and rolled his eyes when the dorm rooms door opened allowing in Riddle and closed his book, if Riddle was in then the hour must have been later than even he suspected. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he laid back and pulled his own covers up and allowed the hum of magic to loll him to sleep.

When morning came he was slow to awaken, and thus he did not see his curtains being pulled aside, nor did he see Tom Riddle staring down at him with a dark look in his eyes. He did, however, see the blood rose sitting on his bedside table, and his body tensed. The knowledge that anyone would pull aside his sanctuary and evade his space while he slept left him unnerved. He did not even have to guess favored flower, and that was Tom Riddle.

What was worse was the knowledge that the rose was a courting gift, and he could not return it to Riddle without facing embarrassment. If he tried to return it Riddle could claim that it was not he who gave it to him, and no doubt he would bring up his lack of interest in him.

A snarl left his lips as he stared accusingly at the damn thing. He had _known _Riddle was up to something, and all of a sudden the book he had found laying out in plain view made since. Nobody would be thick enough to buy "A_ Purebloods guide to wooing and courting for a proper bride." _Unless they were planning something. He should have known.

"_He has not made mention of his desire to court you child. Take heart that even though you are forced to accept the gift you have not agreed to allow him to court you." _The voice tried to sooth him, but Harry could hear the false platitudes in it. He was not stupid, he could not claim that he was unaware of what the gift was, nor could he claim he had no idea of who was stupid enough to give it to him. Tom Riddle was the epiphany of a Slytherin, and he was using a very underhanded tactic.

He forced himself to calm his ire at the older boy and left the rose where it had been placed as he dressed for the day. It would not do him any good to allow Riddle to think he had won. Once he was dressed he slowly made his way down to the great hall and took his customary seat, ignoring the glances from the other boys and the wounded expression on Cygnus's face. After all it was hardly his fault the idiot thought Harry would allow him to court him.

"Sleep well Hadrian?" Tom's smooth voice asked, a note of dark amusement in his voice as Harry looked up, his eyes flashing with his annoyance.

"My sleep was pleasant enough Riddle." He stated coolly, keeping his irritation in check as he made eye contact, refusing to look away first, something Riddle took amusement in.

"We grew up together Hadrian, is it not well past time to use first names?" Riddle purred the words out as his lips tilted up in a half smile that most would consider handsome.

"I'll stop using your last name when you have earned the right to be known by your first Riddle. I'm afraid that day may never come, you always did have the habit of showing your hand too early." Harry stated with a false smile. It was his way of telling Riddle that he knew what the rose was and who it was from without admitting it out right.

"I always did enjoy a good chase, my dear Hadrian. You should be well versed in the knowledge that I have never failed in getting what I want, and showing my hand, as you call it, will simply make it that much sweeter when I win."

"_Think carefully child, do not speak rashly. Anything you say will be used by him."_ The voice whispered urgently and Harry was not so far gone in his irritation to ignore what the voice said.

"I am well versed in the way you act Riddle. This time you're playing a game on equal grounds.

"Hadrian, will you attend Hogsmead with us this time?" Abraxas asked smoothly and Harry felt his eyes narrow. Abraxas was not brash like Cygnus, he would not dare try to court him nor would he pull what Cygnus had. So why was he inviting him to Hogsmead? He studied the others calm face and the look of utter indifference on Toms face. The request made no since to him, and their faces showed nothing.

If he were to understand the rules of whatever game Riddle and his cohorts were playing he would have no choice but to play along. "I see no reason not to attend _Abraxas. _He stated emphasizing the use of the Malfoy heir's first name as he looked at Riddle. A flash of irritation went through his eyes but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"_You are playing a dangerous game child."_ The voice stated amusement coloring it for Harry to hear.

"Excellent," Malfoy stated with a smirk before raising his glass to take a sip of his drink.

The weak that followed showed nothing of Abraxas's reasoning and the trip was not mentioned until the day of the Hogsmead trip. He sighed as he dressed for it, and sat in the carriage with both Tom and Abraxas who seemed more interested in the outline of his hand than making conversation as Tom sat back with a smirk dancing across his lips.

Harry was not surprised when there first stop was the local potion supplies shop. Nor was he surprised when Riddle bought a number of ingredients he didn't need. Afterwards they headed down to the Three Broomsticks.

"What can I get for you today?" The waiter asked with a large smile on her plump face as Harry pretended to read the menu. He did not like the fact that Abraxas sat next to him and Tom sat across from him. It felt too much like a courting date for his taste.

"I will have the lamb stew, Hadrian will take the chicken and chips. Also three bottles of Butterbeer would not go amiss." Tom stated easily, and Harry narrowed his eyes because unlike with Cygnus he could not deny the fact that he did like chicken.

"And for you dear?" The woman asked looking at Abraxas who smiled pleasantly.

"I am not hungry madam." Abraxas stated and Harry glared. The only reason for Abraxas not ordering would be if this was a courtship date and he were acting as the chaperone. The smirk Riddle sent at him told Harry that he knew exactly what it was the slightly younger boy had deduced about the impromptu date and he could not leave without causing a scene.

"You are a bastard." Harry seethed under his breath and Riddles smirk widened.

"Here I thought I was being very charming Hadrian, you should be pleased that I did not order you a bowl of soup." Riddle stated easily and Harry's glare intensified because the only reason he would have to mention soup would be if he had known what Cygnus had wrongfully ordered for him.

"Perhaps I have gained a new found liking for soup Riddle." He snarled making Tom laugh.

"Do not lie Hadrian, we both know you detest soup. The texture of it sits heavy on your palliate. You are much more inclined to enjoy chicken." He stated easily as his eyes roamed around the room, his posture spoke of being relaxed even as Harry gritted his teeth because as loath as he was to admit it Tom Riddle knew him better than anyone else.

Soon enough the food and drinks were brought out and Harry sighed as he took a bit, he had no wish to insult the waiter simply because he was agitated at Riddle.

Once the food was finished Riddle led him to the quill shop where he paid for several sugar quills, something Harry enjoyed far more than the expensive quill Cygnus had bought him, and the last place he was dragged to was the sweet shop where Riddle carefully selected a number of the sweets Harry enjoyed.

As loath as he was to admit it Tom was a very attentive date, careful to only buy what Harry liked and to never bring up the fact that it was a proper courting date. "This has been rather enjoyable, we must do it again sometime." Abraxas stated when they had made it back to the school, Tom simply smirked before grabbing Harry and pulling him close and before he could protest his mouth was forcefully assaulted.

"I look forward to it." Tom hissed once he released Harry and before the younger boy could formulate a proper retort he had walked away with Abraxas in tow.

_**Everyone seemed interested in seeing if Tom would properly court Hadrian, so I had to form this chapter. I found Tom and Harrys responses appropriate. I do hope you enjoyed it!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 15 Peverell rose**_

Harry smiled wryly to himself as he re-read the chapter he had just finished. His eyes sparkled with amusement and mirth and he could hear the tinkle of laughter from the voice in the back of his head. Tom Riddle may have tricked him into accepting the courting gift and may even have tricked him into going on the impromptu date but he had just found the perfect poison to place the rose in.

The only downside was that the rose could not be tuned to the ashes he needed with magical means unless he wanted to render the potion useless. Instead he would need a muggle flame. Who knew Tom Riddles idea to gift him with the delicate rose would help his own plans, because really the poison it would create was perfect for his daggers and even better was that the poison would only grow stronger with every passing month, by the time his daggers were ready to be plunged into the poison it would go from be semi-paralytic to being full on deadly where a simple drop would kill the pray with ease.

"_Well done child." _The voice crooned into his head as he stood up and changed clothes for the day, he would be sure to burn t hose where Riddle could see it. The elder boys face would be almost as priceless as the poison was going to be.

Cheerfully he stood from his bed and dressed before picking up the delicate rose and caressing it carefully. Gracefully he made his way out only to stop at the stair case leading up to the Lions den. He waited patiently for one of the lone lions to cross his path, and sure enough Charles Potter came down with his usual swagger.

"Well, well if it isn't Riddles boyfriend." Potter stated with a mocking laugh as his eyes caught sight of Harry. "What brings you this way snake?"

"I need a favor Potter. Perhaps one of your little muggle-born groupies might have a lighter or perhaps a book of matches?" Harry questioned politely making the taller boy raise an eyebrow in question as Emily Write came down the stairs only to blush upon seeing Harry standing there.

"Why would you need that?" She squeaked the question out as her face flamed red.

"I have a project I need help with but it requires a muggle flame rather than a wizard one. Can you help me?" He asked, his voice gentle even as Potter seemed to study him.

"Hold on, my brother might have something like that." Emily stated before running back up to her dorm only to return a few short minutes later and proudly presented a zippo lighter. "You will return it won't you? My father gave it to Mike when he was seven, before he died. It's important to him."

"I swear he will get it back in the same condition he lent it to me." Harry stated as he pocketed the lighter and gave them a friendly mile before gracefully moving towards the great hall. He took his customary seat and watched the pleasure shinning in Riddles eyes, taking his own pleasure in the fury those eyes would soon hold.

"I take it your date went well Hadrian?" Druella stated with a smirk on her lips as she brought Harrys attention to her.

"What dote would that be?" Harry questioned silkily.

"You're first courting date with Tom of course." One of the other girls scoffed and Harry raised an eyebrow. Harry could hear the bitterness in the girls voice and mentally rolled his eyes.

"As far as I am aware Abraxas and I went to Hogsmead as friends, no doubt he asked Tom to accompany us to make sure it was not thought of as a date, after all one would have to be dense to not realize that I have no intention of allowing anyone to court me." He stated pleasantly and nearly smiled as he watched Riddles eyes narrowed out of the corner of his eyes.

Today was defiantly looking up for him and poor Riddle would be excessively angry at his defiance. The very thought filled him with a sadistic glee as he happily bit into his breakfast, ignoring the cold and angry eyes that bore into him. He decided to execute his plan while Riddle held court in the common room that night and joyfully brought down a glass vile, the rose and the zippo before taking a seat on the floor, gaining the curiosity of those present.

It was a well-known fact that Harry never sat with the others in the common room and he could feel the Riddles eyes gleaming with pleasure as he twirled the rose in his thin fingers. Patently he awaited for the curious question that he did not doubt would come, and soon enough his patience was awarded.

"Is…is that a courting gift?" Someone demanded with envy in their voice. Harry didn't look up to find who asked the question, he honestly didn't care who it was.

"Of course not." He scoffed as a smirk crossed his lips, he gingerly pulled the zippo out and struck the flame. "It's a potions ingredient." He stated as he placed the flame to the tip of the rose and gleefully watched it burn as he placed it into the vile, allowing it to burn itself to ashes.

His eyes looked up to meet the enraged dark green eyes of Tom Riddle and marveled at how they flashed ruby red, showing he was filled with undiluted rage. A smile quirked his lips. Oh today was a good day.

Cheerily he stood up and pocketed the lighter as he grabbed the vile of ashes and waved to everyone as he made his way up to his dorm room. He happily lid in his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

He was awoken a few hours later with a wand to his throat as violent red eyes gleamed down at him. "What are you doing Riddle?" He asked, not showing even a hint of fear as his body tensed.

"You think yourself clever Peverell." Riddle sneered harshly at him. "You and I both know what that rose was."

"A potions ingredient, a rather useful one at that." Harry stated refusing to look away from the intimidating eyes.

"You fool." Riddle hissed at him. "Don't think I will allow you to get away with this. You are _mine!_ He snarled as sparks flickered from the wand tip.

"What are you planning to do Riddle? Curse me? Kill me may haps? He questioned as he laid still. Maybe he shouldn't have taunted the slightly older male, but he mentally thought it was worth it. After all if he didn't drop Riddle from his self-made pedestal who would?

"_You are playing with fire child. Give him something to win you time. Allow him a small victory so you will be free to make your daggers." _The voice whispered urgently and Harry realized that perhaps he had gone too far if even the voice was worried.

"You burnt a blood rose to ashes, a courtship gift and then you decide to mock me?" Riddle snarled angrily.

"I'm not mocking you Tom, I have no wish to be courted and the rose is _needed_. Left whole it would wither and die within weeks but as it is now I can place it in a potion that I can use. Were only fourteen Tom and the thought of allowing anyone to court me at such a young age is terrifying." He stated softly, hoping to appease the elder boy at least a little.

"I will give you time Hadrian, you are right we are still young but make no mistake, I plan to have you as mine and no one will stop me. You have a year and a day before I come after you and if you ever foolishly burn a courtship gift again I will torture you." He stated as he placed his wand away, his eye bleeding back to the dark green as he slipped away ad Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Tom Riddle was scary when he was angry. Slowly He shook his head as he closed his eyes and willed sleep to claim him, unaware of the dark eyes that peered at hi from the gap in the curtains and harsh, narrowed eyes of the man obsessed with him.

-Tom Riddle-

Hadrian was beautiful in sleep. His soft face was void of the stress from the day and his breathing was evened. Lost was the rigid and untrusting stance. Gone was the narrowed and calculating look and Tom could not wait until the day when he would be able to study his obsession while laying next to him.

He could imagine how relaxed and soothing the younger boy would be after a bout of love making. He could imagine holding the smaller form close to his own body as the boy was plastered against him and how beautiful he would look when his body was swollen with their heir.

It was these thoughts that had saved the younger boy from being tortured, but even these thoughts would not save him the next time he burnt a courtship gift from _him._

As the year moved on he was careful to keep an eye on his future betrothed and even though he did not speak to the younger boy he made it abundantly clear that Hadrian had his attention at all times, and that the younger male came before any of them.

That summer was perhaps the most torturous summer he had ever endured. Watching his soon to be betrothed dance around the stupid muggle children was amusing and had left him raging with need.

It was also that summer when a letter came to him as he sat by himself under a tree. Careful and curious he peeled the letter open to see a spidery hand writing that left him envious. H had been trying to perfect his own penmen ship to resemble something like this and it enraged him that someone else had what he wanted.

Pushing his feelings aside he read the letter with narrowed eyes.

_Tom Riddle,_

_**Tibran Orphanage,**_

_**London,**_

_**Patience is a virtue that one must have when trying to capture a nightingale. As you are well aware Hadrian is a lovely little nightingale, so spirited and soft spoken but under the timid farced lays a dangerous ally and enemy. He trusts no one, but what is to be expected from a Slytherin? My own wife often tells me I am too oppressive and possessive and much like me you have the same flaw.**_

_**I will be **__**kind**__** enough to give you the advice someone gave me when I wooed my spouse, he too was rather hard to obtain. Take him off guard, rather than ignoring him this year, as were your intentions, and jumping up after the time you have given him try being soft towards him.**_

_**Do not bring up courting nor marriage because he is not yet ready to face that he will belong to you, instead treat him kindly. He will rebuttal against you and seek to make 'friends' with other children to see just how far he can push you. He takes after his mother in that regard but take pleasure in the knowledge that unlike his father you will not have to chase him seven years. When he seeks to make these friends do not try to scare them away, instead be unfailingly polite to them. Smile charmingly and laugh at their stupidity with the knowledge that Hadrian cannot stand them.**_

_**Take amusement in his frustrations and he will become frustrated when he cannot make you slip up. More importantly make him **__**fall for you**__**. It may take time to win him but trust me when I tell you that it will be worth it in the end.**_

Tom frowned as the writing towards the end changed to a cursive type script.

_From one married man whose husband is a complete ass and possessive man please do remember that Hadrian is homosexual and forming friendships with ladies is not in any way shape or form detrimental to your own clam and Hadrian will need other friends. Preferably the Malfoy women, they tend to have a brain and the men are loyal to you._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend._

Tom read and re-read the letter, his eyebrows furrowed and he nearly snarled at the words that his Hadrian would need someone other than him. Slowly he folded the parchment and placed it into his pocket as he decided that he would think on it latter, for now he wished to see his future bride.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 16: **__**Riddle what are you up to?**_

Hadrian _knew _that Tom _bloody_ Riddle was up to something. The slightly older boy kept looking at him with an amused expression even when he went out of his way to make 'friends' with others. More to the point Riddle was being _nice_ to the people Harry had taken to talking to.

Riddle had even offered to help some of the stupid children with their homework, and that was just not something Tom Riddle did. When asked he chalked it up to being named prefect but Harry could see there was more to it than that. How could he not when Riddle had shown interest in the studies of the few badgers and lions Harry had taken to meeting with. More than that the older boy would get a pleased look on his face and often pat a pocket in his robe as if to be reminded of something.

The whole thing had Harry on edge. How could it not when Tom Riddle was involved? More to the point was that he seemed to _want _Harry to befriend Lucinda Nott, or as rumor has it the soon to be Lucinda Malfoy, fiancé of Abraxas. It was rather mind boggling and the voice that had steered Harry for so many years was rather silent on the matter.

To top it off Harry's time was drawing short, the daggers needed to be finished before the school year ended. Truthfully he was hoping to have them finished by the Winter Equinox when magic would be at the highest.

"Is something the matter Hadrian?" Tom Riddles smooth voice asked causing Harry to look up from where he was glaring at his transfiguration assignment. He had been so busy trying to think of why Tom Riddle was acting the way he was that he didn't even notice the common room doors opening or Riddle's approach.

"Is there something you need Riddle?" He asked without answering the slightly older boy's question, his green eyes watched as Tom sat regally in the seat across from him. He carefully blanked his face, hiding his confusion and frustration from the person ho knew him the best.

"I need a number of things Hadrian." Tom nearly purred the words as a charming smile lit his lips. His eyes danced with a playful gleam. "Why do you plan on helping me _acquire _what I need?"

"Not in this life time." Harry stated coldly, he really wished Riddle would go away and leave him with his thoughts, or better yet Riddle could just _tell _him what he was playing at so he could tell the older boy that it wouldn't work and solve his problem, but Riddle was not one to reveal his hand too soon unless he had something to gain by it.

"Humm…" Riddle hummed with a smirk as his eyes roamed over Harry's smaller form making the younger boy glare in agitation as the voice laughed at him as if whatever game Riddle was playing amused her to no end.

"Perhaps not or at least not yet." Tom stated, but his smile never faulted and his hand went to pet his pocket as if to reassure himself something was still there.

"I am trying to work Riddle, if you didn't need anything then please go and bug one of your little followers." Harry stated before he turned back to his homework, telling himself that he wouldn't think about Tom Marvolo Riddle. Whatever he was planning did not concern him. Not even a little bit. Now if only he could convince himself of that.

-Tom Riddle-

Tom knew his beautiful soon to be betrothed was suspicious of him. He could see it in Hadrian's lovely green eyes. He had chosen to follow the letter, wanting to see what would happen if he did and so far the results were promising. His little Harry was absorbed with watching him. He could see the beginning of an obsession in his sweet little snake, and it pleased him, after all Hadrian had been his obsession for years, and it was quite nice to see the tables being turned. Not that little Hadrian was any less of an obsession for him. If anything his obsession had grown.

A smirk curved his lips as his eyes landed on the small figure of his only friend. He was breath taking. He was no longer than small little kid that others had found so easy to bully. "My lord." Abraxas called softly, dragging his eyes from Hadrian and causing him to scowl at the other boy.

"Soon Abraxas. I promised him a year to get used to the idea of belonging to me. A single year before I move to claim him and then nothing will stop me." He stated before turning back to his own work.

"As you wish my lord." Abraxas stated with a tilt of his head before returning to his own work.

Nether knew that come Halloween night something would happen that would strain Tom Riddles resolve to wait.

-Halloween Night-

Hadrian felt a smile tilt his lips as he finished the last of his homework. He lifted his arms and stretched, hissing in satisfaction as the bones cracked under the strain. Slowly he stood from his seat and placed his things away, preparing to head to his dormitory for the night, he had no wish to attend the Halloween feast. Now when the potion he had been working on would be ready to dip his daggers into. Nearly a month ago he had bottled it, letting it stand in order to strengthen and by his calculations the potion would be strong enough to be melded into the daggers by now.

A satisfied smile tilted his lips as he moved swiftly down the hall way, the voice in the back of his head was well pleased and it heightened his own satisfaction when a whisper caught his ear and he spun around only for a dark red jet of light to strike him in the chest. As blackness over too him he saw Lyla Delphane stepping from the shadows with a pleased look on her face.

Lyla was sure her lord would be well pleased with _gift_ she was giving him. For too long Hadrian Peverell had denied her master, of course after tonight the small male would never again deny him what he wanted. The lust potion she had procured would make sure of that.

She gently brushed the blond locks from her face as her blue eyes twinkled insanely. She knew she would be the most honored of her lord's servants. She who brought him Hadrian Peverell, his wife to be. Perhaps as a reward he would give her what she wanted more than anything, to marry Abraxas Malfoy. A giggle left her lips as she cast a spell to lift the stunned boy and skipped along the hallway and straight to the Slytherin boy's dormitory.

Another mad giggle left her lips as she took out the potion and eased it down Harry's throat and vanished his clothes before conjuring magical restraints to tie him to the bed and enervating the boy she made quick work of shutting the curtain and placing a locking charm on them so that only Tom could open them. It would not do if her present had managed to escape before her lord could receive it. "Have fun Hadrian." She giggled the words out as she left the dormitory and headed down for a bit of dinner.

The moment she saw her lord glaring at the doors to the great hall she giggled and took a seat across from him. "I left you a wonderful gift in your dorm my lord." She stated happily drawing those dark eyes to her form and watching the narrow.

"Where is Hadrian Delphane? I thought I had made myself clear when I said he was to be watched at all times." Tom stated, his voice soft and deadly.

"Not to worry, he's fine if a bit indisposed at the moment. I left him waiting for you in the dorms." Lyla stated with another mad giggle as those eyes narrowed even more.

"Waiting for me?" Tom questioned her darkly making her nod.

"Oh yes, I think he may have a change of heart about being with you." She stated as Tom stood abruptly from his seat and mad his way from the great hall. Somehow he was not sure he would be pleased with whatever Delphane had planned. The girl was undeniably insane even if she hid it well.

Swiftly and silently he made his way to his dorm and rage filled him when he heard soft moans and panting. So Hadrian had decided to take a lover. His eyes flashed with murderous intent as he opened the door, his wand clutched tightly in his fist. He would kill whatever brat his little Hadrian had decided to bed.

His eyes scanned the room to find Hadrian's bed empty, his hanging left open and his own hangings closed and his fury rose. There was no doubt that Hadrian would pay for this. How dare he take a lover to _his _bed? How dare he mock him in such a fashion!

He mercilessly tore the hangings from his bed and stopped at the sight before him. Hadrian laid moaning, withering, and panting on his bed, his eyes glazed with need and want. His face flushed and feverish. His pale skin illuminated by the sliver of moon light coming through the curtains. His small wrists were tied to the bed post and he was laid spread eagle like a feast for his eyes.

Hunger, need, and lust filled him as his eyes devoured the beautiful sight. Here was his obsession laying and waiting for him. He briefly wondered how Delphane had gotten Hadrian to agree to come to him when his eyes landed on a small glass vile and curiosity caused him to pause as he picked it up and took a gentle sniff only for his blinding anger to return.

The bitch had given his sweet little Hadrian a lust potion. She had dared to drug what belonged to him and offer it as a _gift _as if his little one was no more than a common whore. Enraged he banished the chains that held the withering body to the bed.

"T…Tom….please….so…so hot….need…." Hadrian moaned the words with a pleading look in his green eyes as he begged to be taken.

"When I have you it will be with you willingly submitting to me." Tom snarled as he summoned the blanket from Hadrian's bed and wrapped him in it. As tempting as the sight was he would not take him like this. He would not violate whatever trust Hadrian had for him. No matter how small it might be.

"Please…..need…." Hadrian moaned as Tom stupefied him before gingerly lifting him from the bed and cradling him to his chest. He picked the vile up before sweeping put of the room, kicking the door open with a loud BANG! His eyes swept the room as silence rang, it seemed the others had already returned from dinner.

"You will pay for this." He snarled coldly as his eyes landed hatefully on Lyla Delphane who paled at his words before he swept out of the room. His magic pulsed angrily in his wake, causing a shudder of fear to go over any who looked at him.

He swept through the halls noticing the hush that fell over the stragglers that had yet to go to their dorms. They moved swiftly out of his way as he passed, being sure that the curves remained fastened over the small body. Nobody should have ever seen Hadrian in such a state. When he reached the infirmary he kicked the door open, startling the nurse as she turned furiously to him.

"Mr. Riddle what do you think you are doing coming in here like…." Her words trailed off as Tom gently placed his burden on the nearest bed and tucked the blanket around him to ward off the coldness of the room. "What happened to him?" The nurse demanded as she rushed over, ignoring the second year girl she had been tending to.

"A lust potion as far as I can tell." Tom stated but his eyes never left the fragile form laid before him. No doubt it was intended for his participation in his own rape." The words were nearly spat out and Tom could feel his hate simmering below the surface.

A gasp left the second year's lips as her eyes went wide. "Miss. Peirce go to your dorm. I need to contact the headmaster." The woman stated as she bustled over to her office. Tom watched as the child ran to the door and acted quickly, shutting the door before she could pull it open more than a sliver.

"You will not repeat what you have seen or heard." He ordered, letting her see the promised pain in his eyes if she said so much as a word to anyone about Hadrian. "I will not have him becoming the next thing people deem acceptable to gossip about. Am I clear?" He stated as the girl nodded fearfully.

"Good, now get out." He stated as he pulled the door open and watched as she took off at a run.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 17: **__**You have questions but are you ready for the answers?**_

When headmaster Dippet and his deputy head entered the infirmary it was to find Tom Riddle pacing, his jaw clenched as and his knuckles white. It was taking Tom all he had not to go back to his dorms and tear the foolish girl apart, slowly and painfully.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to look at the two men. "Mr. Riddle what are you doing here my boy?" Headmaster Dippet inquired with a frown on his face. Obviously he had no idea why he was called and Tom's nostrils flared angrily before he was able to reign in his temper.

"I asked him to stay headmaster." Madam Orin stated as she came from her office with a dark look in her eyes. "After all he did find Mr. Peverell."

"Yes about that, what is this about exactly? Surely his head of house could have handled whatever…." Dippet trailed off at the furious look from his nurse.

"Mr. Riddle, please inform the headmaster of what happened. I have a patient to tend to." She barked and Tom took a deep breath.

"I found Hadrian tied to a bed in the Slytherin dormitories sir. His clothes were removed and he was under the effects of a lust potion. No doubt it was used so that he would participate in his own rape." He stated and watched the man's face pale even as Dumbledore stood unmoving and unaffected.

"And the would-be-raper, can you tell us who it is?" Dumbledore questioned after a moment of silence and Tom nodded curtly.

"Well come on, who was it?" Dippet demanded, his voice shaking with barely suppressed rage.

"The perpetrator of the crime had intended for that person to be me." Tom stated, his voice soft as silence took over the room. "He was tied to my bed, the vile was on my bed side counter. It is no secret that I had….that I _intend_ to court Hadrian." His rage did not lessen even as he turned from the professors to eyes the hanging.

"But no harm was actually done was there?" Dumbledore cajoled gently. "It seems like it was nothing more than a bad prank."

"A bad prank?" Tom seethed as he slowly turned around. He had never _liked_ the man, but until this moment he had not actively hated him ether. "Do you want to know how I found him professor? He was tied to my bed naked, not a stitch of clothing on his body. His wrists were chained to the bed post, his legs spread opened as he begged to be raped. This was nothing short of someone conspiring to have him raped." Tom seethed harshly.

"Raped, surely you jest Tom my boy. I am sure who ever orchestrated this prank knew that you would never touch him in such a way and only wished to rile you up. It was a tasteless and rather cruel prank, but nothing more than that." Albus stated with a patient smile on his face as if he were explaining something to a child.

"Albus Dumbledore get out of my hospital wing right now." The matron seethed as she came from behind the curtain she had raised to insure Harry's privacy.

"Now Helen," Albus began before the matron interrupted him.

"Get out you useless man!" She snarled harshly. "I will not have you anywhere near my patient!"

"Armando…." Albus stated but the headmaster shook his head.

"You have classes to attend to Albus, and I have a report to file and a criminal to find." The headmaster stated as he ushered the other man out of the room and turned around to look at Tom with sorrowful eyes.

"I will admit I am quite fond of Mr. Peverell. I will do what I can to find out who tried to do this, but I am not sure if anything will hold up in court. All I can do is promise they will be expelled." He stated and Tom nodded as the man walked out.

"May I sit with him Madam Orin?" Tom asked softly and the matron looked at him for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"I've done what I can for him and gave him a dose of dreamless sleep. He should be out of it until tomorrow at the earliest. You may sit with him but I want no one else near him."

Tom nodded as he swept around the curtain to take the empty seat by Hadrian's bed. His eyes locked on the sweet and smooth face of the only person he had ever truly desired.

Gingerly he lifted one small pale hand and brought it to his lips. "I have never said that I didn't want you my sweet, but I would never drug you like this. I would never take what you did not offer me willingly. One day I will have you just as you were today. Laid out panting and moaning and begging for me but when that day comes you will not be under the influence of some potion." A sigh left his lips as he played with the small fingers.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me my little obsession? Every time I see you with some silly child I become infuriated, you belong to me and only me but you are so damn stubborn that you don't even see it. Damn it Hadrian, I send the idiots to keep you safe since you persist in going out by yourself! This school is not safe for lone snakes, the idiots would attack you given half the chance just because of your house! Now….now how am I supposed to protect you humm?" He pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I can't trust the idiots to keep you safe. I can't trust Dumbledore not to try and take you from me. I can't trust you not to try and fight me when I demand you stay with me, and I will demand it Hadrian. I will tie you to me if I have to because I refuse to see you like this again, and if that bitch has made you even slightly afraid of me I will kill her." A low throaty growl left his lips as he thought about the bitch who was responsible for his little one being here.

"Are you aware that if I ever found you with another that I would not hesitate to kill them my sweet? Black I left alive because I know you only agreed to go out with him to spite me, but if you ever took a real interest in someone else they would not survive my wrath. You I would leave alive, but I would remind you every day that you are mine and I don't share. Not that I need to tell you that do I?" He stated with a dark chuckle.

"It was one lesson everyone at the orphanage learned early on wasn't it? And you, you have always been the largest temptation haven't you? The only being on this planet who could match me in anything and the only person who would dare defy me."

Silence followed his words as he leaned back in the chair and allowed slumber to take him. He would not leave his little one.

It was an hour later when madam Orin came back and smiled slightly at the sight of the slumbering Tom Riddle keeping vigilance by Harry's bed and wordlessly she waved her wand to ransfigure the chair into a couch so that the boy would be more comfortable before she placed a blanket over him. Noticing the way his hand had yet to release her patience.

"Magic protect them." She murmured as she walked back out and prepared to join the world in the arms of Morpheus.

The next morning Harry awoke, his stunning green eyes blinked open only to look around him in confusion before the previous night came back to him. He remembered heading back from the library. He remembered the whisper, the red light, waking up hot with need. He remembered the look on Tom Riddles face and the fury as he begged the boy to help him. He remembered everything.

His eyes trailed over to Tom Riddle who sat slumped over in a chair, his eyes closed and his breathing evened in sleep. One of his hands were captured in the others grip and gently he tugged to try and force its release but it didn't work.

"_He needs the contact child. Look at him. He needs to know that you are safe." _The voice whispered softly, almost sadly in his head and Harry did look. Tom Riddle did not look as if he were sleeping peacefully, and Harry sighed as he rolled his eyes. Tom was always one for dramatics.

Gingerly he stood from the bed and made his way over to Riddle, really the boy needed a keeper, surely sleeping like that could not be comfortable. Rolling his eyes once again he moved to lay Riddle out and went to pry his hand loose when an arm snaked out and wraped around him, pulling him onto the couch, but one look at Riddle showed he was still asleep and Harry was too tired to wake the boy and demand his release. Instead he closed his eyes and feel back asleep.

He never noticed the dark eyes opening or the smug smirk on Tom's lips as he moved slightly to wrap himself completely around the smaller form. It was just like Hadrian to trust appearances. In truth he had awoken the moment the slightly younger boy had tried to pull his hand from his grasp.

He barely suppressed a groan, damn the boy felt good in his arms. His small body pressed firmly against him in sleep. He gently lowered his hand to press the boy more firmly into himself before allowing sleep to re-claim him.

When madam Orin walked in to the curtain she was not sure if she should be surprised to find her patient wrapped tightly in Tom Riddles arm. She knew she should at least pretend to be upset that he had left his bed, but somehow she couldn't find it in herself. After the evince of yesterday and blasted Dumbledore she figured the boys could use the comfort that only they could give to each other.

She could see very clearly that growing up in the Orphanage had not been easy for ether boy, how could you not? Hadrian was shy and antisocial, and Tom didn't trust people, you could see it in his eyes and it would not surprise her I the least if those boys had come to rely solely on each other.

Having that closeness probably helped to ease both boys and she would not be taking that comfort from them. No sir. So long as it didn't hurt anyone and they did nothing in the hospital wing she would let them be. Smiling kindly at the sleeping duo she made her way from behind the curtain to get ready for the day. No doubt she would have other patience to deal with soon enough.

Still she could not help but to go for her camera and snap a quick photo of the two boys who slept so peacefully. She decided then and there that Hadrian Peverell and Tom Riddle would always be her favorite patience and magic help any who dared to place them under her care.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I own nothing!**_

_**On a side note I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I do in fact read each and every one of them and I want to give a special thanks to one of my 'guests' Fan Fiction Lover.**_

_**That review was beautiful and had me rolling on the floor laughing Just for you I've composed my next chapter!  
**_

_**Chapter 18:**__** Revenge is a dish best served dark**_

Tom Riddle was not pleased to be awoken by a glaring Hadrian Peverell who wanted nothing more than to leave Tom's arms. The feeling of the boy in his arms really did feel good. "Good your awake, now let me go." Harry ordered, his dark hair tussled from sleep.

"Humm…" Tom hummed without relinquishing his grip on the small waist. "Go back to sleep Hadrian." He stated instead as he none to gently tugged the boy back down to where he was laying against him.

"Riddle, I have classes to attend and so do you for that matter now let me go." Harry stated as he struggled to remove himself from the slightly older boy who scowled darkly.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Tom demanded with an eye roll as he reluctantly released the smaller boy from his arms and made to stand up. Already his mind was turning back to the nights evince and how best to deal with the bitch that had dared to drug what belonged to him.

Oh he did not doubt that the headmaster would find out who had done it, nor did he doubt she would be expelled, but that was nothing compared to what he was going to do to the filth that had dared to touch his sweet little snake.

A cruel smile curved his lips as he thought of the best ways to torture the bitch. Nothing too illegal. Unfortunately the Cruciatus Curse was out. Hogwarts wards would detect that particular curse, but there was so many other curses he could use.

"Why do I have a feeling your plotting something Riddle?" Hadrian's voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to turn his eyes to his obsession.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hadrian." He stated his eyes gleaming with malice and excitement and before Harry could open his mouth to retort Tom had him pinned against him and eagerly kissed those tempting lips before letting him go and walking away from the smaller male.

After all he needed to change and he had a bitch to see. A cold laugh left his lips and the few who saw him while heading to his dorm room easily moved aside. Once he entered the dormitory he was quite pleased to see Lyla Delphane sitting in one of the chairs with Abraxas and Cygnus standing close to her as if to make sure she did not run off.

No doubt his faithful little followers knew he wanted her. "Tom!" She shrieked, her voice shrill and high pitched, so unlike his sweet obsession. "Did you enjoy your gift my lord?" She asked, no doubt thinking he was _pleased _by what she had dared to do.

"Should I have Delphane?" He purred, his voice cold as he looked at her. He took a menacing step towards her as her smile faded, replaced by fear. "Should I be pleased that you nearly ruined my plans?" He asked, his voice dropping even more.

"Do you truly think me so incompetent that I could not win my sweet bride without the use of some silly little potion?" He asked with a hiss like quality to his words as the bitch shrank back, her face paling even further with every word.

"You are lucky Delphane." He hissed at her making her blanch. "You are lucky the wards prevent me from torturing you like you deserve. I should kill you for what you did. I should tear your pathetic little body to pieces for daring to touch him. Did I not make myself clear when I stated he was mine?" He asked coldly, his face a picture of rage and malice.

"I…I..." Lyla stuttered as she licked her dry lips.

"I…I…" Tom mocked her cruelly. "You are pathetic. Abraxas take her to breakfast before I lose my patience and torture her." He ordered and the blond nodded his head in acknowledgement of the order before grabbing the pathetic girls arm and frog marching her out with the black heir following closely behind.

Tom watched them leave with darkened eyes before heading up to his dorm and changing his clothes. Silently he reminded himself that he could leave any permanent damage to the bitch, at least not yet and if he had taken his revenge right then there would not have been enough of her body left to bury.

The only thing that calmed him was the memory of his obsession laying sweetly against him. The feeling of that soft skin under his fingers and the feel of those petal pink lips that tasted so utterly divine. Slowly he took a deep breath; he silently promised himself that he would make her pay.

-Hadrian-

Waking up with a pair of arms wrapped around him was not what he was expecting when he opened his eyes but even less was the content feeling that had come with it. It had taken him a moment to recall exactly where he was and why and fury swept through his veins.

Lyla Delphane, the only daughter to have ever been born to the Delphane line had drugged him. The coward had dared to stun him while his back and was turned and then had drugged him. His jaw clenched in burning anger. More than that he had been helpless, shamelessly begging for Tom Riddle. A shudder passed down his spine.

He slowly closed his eyes to try and calm his breathing. He had been lucky last night. Riddle could have taken him without resistance or shame. He could have done anything he had wanted to and instead he had taken him to the Hospital wing.

It was only this fact that was going to stay his hand. If Riddle had taken advantage of him he would have killed the bitch. As it was a healthy dose of fear would not go amiss.

"_Finish the daggers child. The girl will not go anywhere until you have had your revenge. I promise." _The voice whispered soothingly to him and Harry could feel the deadly calm coming over him. He paused for only a moment as he remembered Riddle's eyes, filled with a promise of pain and danger.

"You will not take my revenge from me Riddle." He silently swore as he made his way from the hospital wing and into his dorm just in time to see Riddle finishing getting dressed, a scowl on his lips as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Don't even think about touching her Riddle." Harry stated, his voice calm causing Riddle to look up and raise a single eyebrow.

"Tell me my sweet, what is stopping me? She touched what belongs to me." Tom stated easily as his fingers buttoned the final button on his shirt before slipping his robes on.

"She's mine Riddle, and I don't belong to you." Harry stated as he crossed his arms and looked at the slightly older boy with defiance burning hotly in his emerald eyes.

A harsh laugh escaped Tom's lips. "You keep saying that Hadrian but we both know that is a lie. We both know you _belong_ _to me_."

"Touch her and I will burn every courtship gift you even try to give me." Harry stated stubbornly and before he knew it Tom had swirled around, his hand wrapped around Harry's throat as anger radiated from his taller form. Harshly he pinned Harry against the nearest wall.

"You want me to leave her alone Hadrian?" Tom hissed in his ear, making sure to use the language that only they knew. "Then you will have to give me something of equal value."

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, his eyes weary as he looked at the older boy, he didn't even try to struggle, well aware that it would only infuriate Tom more.

"You know what I want Hadrian. I want you, but I will settle on a date. You will come with me to Hogsmead in two weeks' time, and you will consider it our first courtship date. I will have Abraxas be our chaperone." Tom hissed into Harry's ear as he pressed their bodies together.

"You promised me a year and a day before you tried to court me Riddle." Harry stated, he was rather proud that his voice did not sound as breathless as he felt.

"One date Hadrian, the others will come when your time is up." Tom growled lowly, enjoying the feeling of his obsession pressed against him.

"One date and you will leave Delphane alone, you won't try to get her expelled and you will not have any of your little followers do anything to or against her. You will leave her to me." Harry stated and Tom groaned, unable to help himself as he nibbled on the soft flesh of the younger boy's neck for a bare moment before pulling back and allowing his hand to slip away from his throat.

"One date." He agreed, his eyes filled with desire as they lingered on the flesh he had briefly tasted before sweeping out of the room. A smirk curved his lips, he was more than pleased at the turn of evince. After all one date was all it would take for the whole school to know that Hadrian Peverell was officially in a courtship.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 19: **__**Hadrian Peverell who are you?**_

Tom truly did have to wonder if Hadrian had any idea what he did to him. The other boy was utterly beautiful, the way his emerald eyes seemed to trail Delphane as if planning a gruesome torture that would leave him breathless and hard for days had him aching to take him then and there. That sweet skin and soft lips could leave a man begging for more and Tom _wanted _more. He wanted _everything_.

"My lord?" Abraxas's voice cut in to his staring, drawing his eyes from the beauty and over to the blond. Didn't Abraxas know better than to interrupt him when he was studying his sweet friend? Didn't the blond know how…irritating that was?

"What is it Malfoy?" He asked, his face purposely blank. Truly the boy had better have a good excuse for interrupting him.

"What do you want done with Delphane my lord?" Abraxas asked and a smirk curved Tom's lips.

"Hadrian has asked to take care of her punishment Abraxas." He stated coldly a chilling smile curved his lips causing the blond to blink in surprise.

"Forgive me my lord but I would have thought that _you _would have liked to deal with her yourself."

A soft laugh left Tom's lips. "You would be right Abraxas, but Hadrian made an offer I couldn't refuse. In return for getting to deal with the bitch he has agreed to a proper date with you as our…_chaperone."_

"I…I see my lord." Abraxas stated with a nod of his head.

"This is to be our first _proper_ date Abraxas and things will go smoothly. I will make him see that he is mine and you my friend will help me." He stated silkily a charming smile on his face but his eyes promised pain if things did not go like he wanted them to.

"If I may be so bold my lord…." Abraxas began as his eyes trailed over to Hadrian. "What is it that has you so captivated with him? There are many around here who would like nothing more than to be courted by you but instead you keep chasing him."

"He is everything they are not Abraxas. He is cunning, sly, and beautiful. Compared to him the others are nothing more than a speck of dust, there ambitious but they lack the intelligence and the fire that he has." Tom stated with a dark and predatory smile curving his lips as he turned his eyes back onto Hadrian whose eyes gleamed in the light.

-Harry-

The day Harry had left the infirmary he had been summoned by the headmaster who wished to know who had drugged him, and Harry had lied. His revenge would not be taken from him so easily. He had not agreed to a date with Tom Riddle only for his revenge to be captured by the headmaster and his pray expelled. As it was he had only a day left before he was to go to Hogsmead with the other boy and while a part of him relished the idea, the majority of him saw it for what it was. Tom Riddle was a distraction that he could ill afford to have.

"Looking forward to our date Hadrian?" Tm asked as they sat down for dinner that night and Harry could not stop the scowl from forming on his lips.

"Don't you have minions to pester Riddle?" He questioned as he dragged one of his books out to re-read. In a few weeks-time winter solstices would be upon them and he needed the rituals to be perfect. Nothing could go wrong or he would have to wait until summer and risk being caught using magic.

More than that, having to wait to finish his daggers also meant he would have to wait for his revenge and that would not do. "Use my name Hadrian." Tom stated, his voice soft and dangerous causing Harry to look up into the narrowed slits.

"Give me a good reason to Riddle." He stated, his voice calm and soft as the voice in the back of his head laughed.

"_You play a dangerous game my child. Look at him, has he not earned the right of his name? He did not take advantage of you when he could have. What harm could it do to call him Tom?" _ The voice asked with amusement.

"Have I not proven myself to you Hadrian? Have I not earned the right to hear my name on your pretty lips?" Tom growled lowly anger and annoyance flashing in his eyes as they stared into his. "Say my name Hadrian." He ordered when a dark sinister voice rose in his head.

"_**Very few people dare to say my name Potter." The voice growled harshly.**_

"_**Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself Voldemort. I'm not afraid of you." Another voice stated, this one was so like Harry's own but it was different somehow.**_

"_**You should be Potter. You should be." The dark voice stated sounding as amused as it was dangerous.**_

"_**What are you going to do? Kill me? You tried that already remember? Didn't work to well the last time did it?" Potters voice spat with fury burning in it.**_

"_**Take the cup and the body and leave Potter." The dark sinister voice stated sharply. "Go back to your school and to your friends and the manipulative old fool. I will not kill you tonight."**_

"_**Your letting me go?" The other voice asked with confusion.**_

"_**Leave before I change my mind boy." The sinister voice stated harshly.**_

"ian….drian….Hadrian!" Riddles voice called snapping him away from the voices as he looked into the dark green eyes of the older boy who was kneeling in front of him. He blinked for a moment to focus. What in the hell was that?

"There was a man, a boy, a body, and a cup. So cold and harsh. So much hate and pain. I could feel them. The smell of death and fear it lingers." He murmured aloud. "What does it all mean? What happened to cause it?"

"_Calm yourself child, the past must always catch up with the future. This means you are almost ready to make your decision on where to stand. Take a drink and do not dwell on what you have seen for there is more to come." _The voice stated gently in his head, pushing a calm to settle over him as his eyes focused on Tom Riddle who held out a cup of cold water and Harry was shocked to find his hands shaking so badly that he could not lift it.

Without prompting Tom Riddle gingerly lifted the cup to his lips and allowed some of the cool liquid to slide into his mouth. "Can you stand?" Tom questioned, his voice gentle as he spoke the word and Harry nodded his head.

Shakily he got to his feet only for Riddle to slip an arm around his waist, most days Harry would have protested Riddle being within two feet of him but his legs felt like jelly and he doubted he could walk on his own. Silently he allowed the older boy to help him from the great hall and back to their dorm where he shut and locked the door after sitting Harry on his bed.

"What happened Hadrian?" Riddle demanded once he turned to look back at Harry who sat silently on his bed, his fingers picking at a loose thread on his blanket. "I have known you all of our life and I have never seen you lose your calm or space like you did today Peverell now tell me what happened." The demand was sharp and snapped Harry's eyes to the slightly older boy.

"I don't know Riddle." He stated softly, and truly he didn't. "That has never happened before. For as long as I can remember there has always been a voice, a voice that guides me but today it was different." He stated and felt that forced calm coming over him but it wasn't working. He still felt shaken and out of control.

"What do you mean by a voice Hadrian?" Tom asked as he folded his arms and looked Harry in the eye.

"I don't know, just a voice in the back of my head that tells me things, things I shouldn't know. When we were little it was just a general feeling that I should do something or stay away from something. Sometimes it was just a flash of knowledge but not really any words, but the older we got so did the voice until it was just natural for it to talk with me." He paused and closed his eyes but for some reason he couldn't keep from talking. It was like a dam had burst and the words just flowed freely.

"You said that you have never seen me lose my cool like I did today but that's not it ether." He stated, hating himself for giving away his secrets.

"_It's alright child, you need to speak of this and he will listen to you." _The voice soothed him gently. _"I cannot calm you, your emotions are too heavy but maybe he can."_

"Explain." Tom stated, his face showing nothing of his own thoughts.

"My emotions are too strong that my magic reacts to them and the voice it calms them until I can't really feel anything but a shadow of what they are, it allows me to think and to be, but the calm isn't my own. I don't know how to describe it. It's like all of my emotions are taken and placed away, there their right on the outskirts but I can't reach them." Harry stated with a shake of his head.

"You said that your magic reacts strongly to your emotions, but your magic isn't reacting right now." Tom stated coolly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but it was not his voice that came out. _"__**That is because I am blocking it. Such potent powers cannot be left unchecked my child.**__**Your emotions are too strong to harness and until you are calm I cannot unblock them." **_The voice did not sound like it belonged to a single being but to a thousand.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded as he stood up straighter, his wand in hand as he locked eyes with Harry's but where they were normally a vivid green they were now a clouded white, much like they had been when he had spaced at dinner.

"_**Do you not know Tom Riddle? I am everything and in everyone but even I have my favorites, and this is the last of the line of those I have loved above all others. He is my voice, the last magic speaker." **_The voice stated with a laugh before Harry's eyes changed back to their normal green color.

"That's never happened before." Harry stated with a scowl and Tom nodded, but his hand did not move from his wand.

"Tell me what happened at dinner." He stated after a moment, not allowing himself to be pulled off track now that he was finally getting answers from his obsession.

"I don't know. You were talking to me one moment and then you weren't. All I could hear was voices, one belonged to a man. It was dark and sinister but it also held a bit of amusement and the other belonged to a boy he was tired, drained, scared. Someone died, the man he killed him but he let the boy go. Told him to take the cup and the body and to leave but the boy he was confused, he thought the man wanted to kill him and didn't know why he didn't. It doesn't make since, it's all distorted but I could smell the fear and the death, and then I was back at dinner."

"What did the voice say about it?" Tom demanded softly.

"That the past must always catch up with the future and that there will be more to come." Harry stated as fear gripped him and before he knew what was happening Tom had walked over and maneuvered Harry onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded as Tom pried his shoes off.

"You are going to sleep my sweet. What ever happened today has exhausted you and I won't have you looking like a vampire when I take you on our date tomorrow." Tom stated with the lift of an eyebrow as he twirled his wand and transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas before changing his own clothes. The moment he looked back it was to find Hadrian passed out.

A smirk tugged his lips as he flicked his wand to unlock the door before smiling wickedly and slipping under the covers, tugging his obsession into his arms but he did not fall right to sleep, his mind turned over what he had been told.

He had known that there was a possibility that Hadrian could be a magic speaker, but to hear it for himself only made him crave the smaller boy more. Soon, he promised himself, soon Hadrian would be his and nothing would stop him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I own nothing!**_

_**For those of you who haven't guessed it I am a tad bit insane and every review makes me smile! I can't believe I already have over 400 of them and I have read each and every one of them. Thank you all so much for making my day just a little bit brighter!**_

_**Chapter 20: **__**The Long awaited date**_

Hadrian couldn't help but to glare at the smug look on Tom Riddles face. Why did he agree to this again? He wondered sullenly as he sat in the carriage that he was sure was taking him to his doom. Abraxas Malfoy sat beside him his face blank as he studied his shoe as if it were some curious new specimen.

"Did you sleep well Hadrian?" Tom asked with a smirk on his lips his eyes alight with an emotion Harry could not read.

"I would have slept better if someone had not crawled into my bed Riddle." He stated accusingly as he looked at the other boy whose smirk bloomed into an evil smile.

"You should remember my sweet that you agreed to this date and it would be quite tiring if you insist on being hostile." Tom stated with a hint of a warning in his voice.

"_Be careful child." _The voice whispered softly, warning him not to press his luck with Tom Riddle.

A scowl twisted his lips at the reminder. One date, he reminded himself. He had only agreed to one date and then Delphane would be his. He didn't see Tom smirking as the carriage came to a halt and the passengers deftly climbed out.

"Come along Hadrian, or perhaps you would like it better if I held your hand?" Riddle stated with a smirk on his lips as his eyes lit up with glee at the prospect and Harry's jaw clenched. He felt the calm coming over him and allowed himself to relax, it would do him no good to fight with the pest today. He barely registered the strong and possessive arm wrapping around his slender waist.

"Although I must say I like this even better." Tom growled smugly into his ear.

Harry refused to rise to the bait, he refused to think on the fact that Riddle knew his deepest and best kept secret. He refused to give in to whatever game Tom Riddle was playing. "Let's just get this over with." He stated, his voice soft and uninterested.

"I promise my sweet, you will enjoy today." Tom whispered into his ear as some of the girls passing them giggled into their hands and Harry realized exactly what it must look like to them.

He knew that the rumor mill would be going crazy by the end of the day. Everyone would know that Tom had taken him on a date. They would know that Tom had held him and whispered into his ear as they walked. They would assume that he had finally given in and allowed the elder boy to court him.

One look at Riddles pleased face told him that the reaction was exactly what he wanted. A part of him nearly snorted in amusement at the under handed tactic and the other part thought he may have just finally lost it, because there was no way he found Riddle amusing.

Unlike the first time he had gone with Abraxas and Tom there first stop was not the potion supply store. Instead Tom took him directly to the Three Broomsticks, his arm never leaving Harry's waist.

"What can I get for you dears?" The waiter with the nice smile and plump face asked, her eyes shining with happiness.

"A cup of cherry blossom tea and two Butterbeer's and two of today's specials please." Tom stated with a charming grin at the woman who winked as she walked off to get their orders.

"Why do you insist on ordering for me Riddle?" Harry asked with an exasperated look making the older boy smirk as he turned his dark eyes onto Harry.

"What kind of man would I be if I did not know what my soon to be betrothed liked Hadrian?" He asked with a wicked grin making Harry scowl at his answer.

"I am not your betrothed Riddle." He stated rolling his eyes at the elder boy.

"Perhaps not yet my sweet, but soon enough you will be." Tom stated, not at all deterred by Harry's words and Hadrian could have sworn he saw Abraxas's lips twitch at his words.

Soon enough there food arrived and Harry looked down at the roasted lamb and potatoes on his plate and silently damned Riddle. Roasted lamb and cherry blossom tea was one of his favorites; the stupid bastard with his stupid smug smirk on his stupid face.

"Stupid smug git." He grumbled petulantly and Toms smile widened.

"From you I will take it that I ordered well Hadrian. Do eat up, we have quite a bit to do today." Tom stated with a flash of his white teeth as amusement swirled in his eyes.

"I hate you." Harry stated with a glare as he turned his face to look into the dark green pools of amusement and watched as they hardened and that smile became fixed and he knew there was anger shimmering under the false pretense of happiness.

"I don't believe you do my sweet." Tom purred after a moment before looking at Abraxas. "I believe I see your betrothed sitting over there." He stated softly and Abraxas smiled as he took the hint.

"If you will excuse me I think I best go and say hello." Abraxas stated as he stood up and vacated the area at a sedate walk just as Tom turned back to look at his obsession.

"Do you know what I think Hadrian?" He purred as Harry took a small drink of the scolding hot tea. "I think you don't hate me at all. I think you find me pleasing to be with but you refuse to admit it. I think you rather look forward to seeing me, and that you are rather excited to see that I know what you like, but you enjoy our game to much to surrender to me, but never fear my sweet little snake. I will make you surrender. I will make you see that you belong to me and I will enjoy every moment of it." He purred into Harry's ear.

"It must be difficult getting through the door when your ego is so much bigger than your head." Harry stated after a moment making Tom laugh huskily into his ear.

"I enjoy your spirit my sweet. I enjoy the fight you put up and I will enjoy taming you, bending you to me and when you finally admit that you belong to me and only me I will enjoy putting that fire to use in my bed. I will enjoy every moment of claiming you're pretty little body. I will enjoy showing you that only I can ever make you happy. Only I will ever know you so intimately. You will see that only I can bring you pleasure." He stated as he allowed his dark magic to dance across his finger tips and raised his hand to trail down Harry's arm. Making him shiver.

"You like that don't you my sweet?" He growled lowly into Harry's ear. His strong arm puled Harry closer to him and without warning he attacked the smaller boys lips, nipping at his bottom lip when Harry refused to open his mouth and when a startled gasp escaped he took full advantage and slid his tongue in.

If Tom Riddle believed in heaven then he would swear he had found it. Surly nothing could feel better than that sweet delectable mouth he hungrily explored. He could feel his little snake trying to pull away but he wasn't about to allow it. Not yet anyways. He pushed his magic into the kiss and enjoyed the low moan the younger boy made. Perfect.

A low growl escaped his lips when the need for air became impossible to ignore and he reluctantly let those sweet lips go. "Do you have any idea how addicting you are?" He hissed in the language only they knew as Harry gasped for breath.

"What the hell Riddle!" Harry growled with a look of fury on his angelic face.

"Sooner or later my sweet you will be mine and when you are I will enjoy those sweet lips. I will enjoy every desperate gasp and moan, and you will moan." Tom stated with a dark smirk.

"Don't kiss me Riddle, I only agreed to this date to keep you from taking _my _revenge. It means nothing and you know it." Harry stated with a glare as turned to the food and silently began to eat, ignoring the amused chuckle that left the slightly older boys mouth.

The rest of the date past smoothly, and although Tom didn't try to kiss Harry again he refused to remove his arm and seemed to take immense pleasure from whispering into his ear. When the _date_ finally ended Harry was quick to pull away and run back to the carriage, ignoring the dark chuckle that followed him.

-Tom-

Tom was well pleased at how the date had gone, no doubt the rumor mill would be running wild and he was _anxious_ to see what the pathetic children would say. As it was he knew he would not be able to wait much longer for his sweet snake. The innocence behind that tantalizing kiss had left him in a state of euphoria all day.

"I take it your date went well my lord?" Lucinda Knott asked from where she sat looking at him at him as his followers sat around the common room. It was only unfortunate that Hadrian had yet to accept his place and instead was up in the dorm.

"It went very well, soon enough my consort will be ready and I expect you to show him the proper way to behave." He stated with a soft chuckle as he stood from his seat and headed upstairs. His dark eyes took in the pulled curtain of his sweet snake's bed. With a smirk on his lips he silently moved to pull the curtains away and looked into the peaceful face of his obsession.

The small beauty was sound asleep, his dark hair hung like a black halo around his head and those pink lips were slightly parted. He groaned lowly as he remembered the feel of them under his own lips. Hadrian was by far the most sensual being he had ever seen. He moved forward and stocked the ebony hair, enjoying the softness under his fingers.

"You my sweet little obsession are a temptation." He stated into the silence of the room as he moved his hand to caress the soft white skin of the younger boys face. "I cannot wait until you are mine completely."


End file.
